The Veil
by Kaytori
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible, and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Veil**

**

* * *

**

**Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible, and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01**

'_Wh__y? Why did it have to be the sewers?' _wondered Dave as he dodged another blow. He'd love to throw a plasma bolt at the ogre but that would take too much magic and his 'master' had been very specific, no magic except for very small spells. Often times a sorcerer has to conserve power so Dave had to learn to fight an ogre using little to no magic. Made sense really, he had been drained after the fight with Morgana and if Horvath had decided to take another shot at the group, he doubted he would have stood a chance.

Seriously though, fighting an ogre in the sewers? Come on, so what if the thing had eaten a few pets? But Balthazar was worried it would move onto children, so here Dave was, combat training.

"You're doing great Dave!" shouted Balthazar from his perch on a walkway a few feet above the combatants. Dave spared him a glance and saw him sipping tea from a thermos.

Tea, how very British. The man could probably take down the thing from his perch while drinking, without spilling a bloody drop.

"Whoa," yelped Dave as he dodged a blow. Once he thought he was safe for the next few seconds he risked a look for the sword Balthazar had given him for the fight. The ogre had knocked it out of his hand after only ten seconds. He spotted the slight gleam of the metal several feet away, too far to reach with the ogre so close. Not taking his eyes off his opponent, he placed his hand on the tunnel wall.

'_Note to self: wash hands a couple hundred times when this is over,' _he thought as he willed the wall to vibrate and a lose brick came down on the ogre's head. Opponent now distracted, Dave dove for the sword, and swung it just in time to slice the ogre's hand off as the creature reached for him.

It threw its head back, howling in pain.

"Dave, the neck!" shouted Balthazar.

Dave swung the blade for all he was worth. His attack resembled a baseball swing more then a warrior's killing blow, but it sliced through the oversized toad like monster's throat quite nicely.

The blue blood gushing out and soaking Dave part however was a far less desirable outcome. At least the apprentice managed to close his eyes before any got in them.

Dave wiped blood away from his mouth and around eyes. Well some off it, the task was made difficult by the blood coating his hands and sleeves. "So let me get this straight. I'll run out of magic but still somehow manage to find a sword?" He asked hefting the blade still in his grip as he looked up at his smirking mentor.

"It was a lead pipe, basic transformation spell," said Balthazar as he started making his way down to his apprentice.

"Does that qualify as a small spell?"

"For something the size of a sword and not making any changes to its mass or molecular structure? Yes. We'll be going over it tomorrow in the meantime you should have just enough time to wash up before your date."

oo0oo

One hot shower, a change of clothes and a quick jog to the subway later and Dave, was waving his hands trying to get Becky's attention from where she stood outside the café near campus waiting for him.

"Hey Dave!" waved Becky in return.

Dave sprinted over to her. "Hey Becky." He took a moment to just look at her beautiful blue eyes, and her heart shaped of her face, she was without a doubt the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. In more ways then one.

"Earth to Dave."

"Oh, yeah, umm, we'd better get going."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we're not supposed to," he took his hand in hers. "Come one, we need to hurry if we're going to catch the next train.

A couple subway train rides, and some walking later, the pair were standing outside a building, near some stairs that lead to the lower levels. Dave darted down said steps two at a time. He glanced over his shoulder partly to make sure Becky was still with him but mostly to make sure no one was watching. He checked his watch, 4:21, they had enough time, barely.

"Carnegie Hall?" asked Becky.

"You're not the only person I tutor, another student of mine is a janitor here and he owes me a favour." He magicked the lock open. "Don't tell Balthazar."

Dave led Becky through the hallways of Carnegie Hall. They had to duck into a closet at one point to avoid a guy with a tuba, but otherwise encountered no trouble while making their way to one of the emergency exits at the back. It afforded them a good view of the stage but no one could see them, according to Dave's student.

"What if we get caught?"

"Invisibility spell. They're starting." Down below the players spend a few moments checking the sound of their instruments, and began to play. Even to Dave's untrained ear the music sounded beautiful, but he didn't pay it the attention it deserved. He spent most of the date staring at Becky's face, with that beautiful smile of hers.

Dave was walking on air as he made his way up the steps to his and Bennet's apartment hours later. It was then he noticed the sock on the doorknob, which was Bennet code for 'I have a girl over, we want to be alone'. "Lab it is," sighed the apprentice as he headed back down the stairs.

"Balthazar? Veronica? Anybody home? No? Great." Balthazar had found a two story building a couple weeks ago, the first floor was been set up as a shop and the second floor a living area. What time he didn't spend training Dave, or relaxing with Veronica was spend moving his things into his new store. Veronica divided her time between helping him move, studying modern technology, and of course relaxing with her fiancée. Once things were settled with the store, the couple planned to marry. So, Dave hadn't really expected to find either of them here. Still, best to be sure; he didn't want to walk in on anything. He made his way over to the couch and made himself as comfortable as he could. It wasn't that bad really, he had a blanket and pillow, no pj's though. He set his watch alarm so he wouldn't be late for class and closed his eyes.

oo0oo

Dave ran through the door, just as the class clock struck 8:30. He was safe. Professor Brennan raised her eyebrow at his interruptive entry. He might have got through the door but class had begun and he had yet to take a seat.

Dave found the closet chair and took out a note book, eager for class to start so Professor Brennan would stop giving him 'the look' which, though fairly scary to anyone whose grades she had power over was still nothing compared to Balthazar's 'looks' of disapproval.

It was half an hour later he glanced around the room and noticed a guy a few seats down looking up. Curious, Dave followed suit and saw a pixie. While not unusual in itself. Pixies had a habit of wandering through the veil, they never stayed long just pulled a few harmless pranks, unless you ticked them off – Then the pranks tended to become lethal. What was surprising was that a classmate could see it. He glanced at the guy's hand, no ring. '_Could be he has a necklace under his shirt," _thought Dave_ 'wait he isn't the only one. Two, four, seven… no, eight! Eight people are watching the pixie_.'

Okay that was not supposed to happen. Dave turned to the professor, just in time to see her bring her gaze from the ceiling back down to a few of the students looking up, she was glaring. He doubted she could see the pixie. He was already on her hit list but he thought eight fellow non-magical students being able to see pixies classified as an emergency. Besides, he already knew this stuff, it was Engineering Physics III after all, and Brennan had given him an 'A' on the midterm so she wasn't likely going to flunk him. Dave hesitated indecisively for a few moments before packing his things back into his backpack. Affixing an apologetic look on his face and making sure to avoid making eye contact with the Brennan he exited the room. Pulling his cell phone from his back pocket to call Balthazar's cell he hurried down the hallway to the nearest exit. He had just reached the exited when the call was answered.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was, until I noticed a pixie."

"Ignore it, probably just wants to knock over the professor's pencil case."

"Eight other students noticed it."

There was a brief pause. "That's not possible."

"Apparently it is."

"You sure that's what the other students were looking at?"

"It's not exactly the most interesting ceiling, Balthazar."

"Okay, meet me at the storage center as soon as you can."

The storage center was where the city stored items that belonged to people who died or disappeared before they were claimed by relatives. Half of the Arcana Cabana was still there. Law said they had to be kept for ten years in the event of disappearances, seven to declare the person dead, three for someone to come forward and claim the estate course some unscrupulous people who worked at the place sometimes sold items which was how the urn had ended up on the fiftieth floor of an apartment building. Thankfully most of the store had remained intact.

He glanced at the clock as he entered 9:50, he went straight to the man at the desk of the lobby. "Name's Dave Stutler I've been here a few times helping Balthazar Blake pick up his things."

The man check his computer, "Ah yes the nephew. You know the way?"

Dave nodded.

"Alright," he waved indicating to the large guard that Dave was clear to enter.

Dave walked quickly, through the halls and down steps then pushed the metal bar on the door of the room he wanted and walked in to see Balthazar, kneeling on the floor rooting through a box of books. His trench coat and hat were on another box that rested on a chair. The room was as disarrayed as he remembered from his last visit, which was odd considering how many things he and Balthazar had moved out that day. There were huge metal shelves lining the wall, they were cluttered with spears, swords, bones from strange animals and various other things Dave didn't really want to name. Honestly the room reminded him of the Arcana Cabana the first time he had seen it, cluttered with no attempt at organization.

"What are we looking for?" asked Dave as he approached his master.

"A book," replied Balthazar, not bothering to look up.

"Well that's specific."

"Old, green, eleven by fourteen inches, titled '_Magic of the Veil'_. It should be in one of these boxes."

"Um Balthazar, there are like a hundred boxes."

"Oh, there's lot more then that Dave, and some of the boxes are buried. We'll be here awhile. Let's get started."

At six minutes past three in the morning, Dave let out a triumphant cry. "I got it! Can I go to bed now?"

"I'll drive you home," replied Balthazar after a moments' hesitation. After all, only one of them could go through the book at a time— there was no point in keeping his apprentice up. Besides, Dave was next to useless when he was tired, and he had class tomorrow.

oo0oo

"You should rest," a feminine voice said over Balthazar's head as fingers began kneading muscles tense from behind hunched over old manuscripts for three hours.

Balthazar leaned back in his chair and into Veronica's massaging hands. "Work to be done."

"I'll work, you rest."

"You already spend hours going through the boxes of books here while me and Dave were at the storage place, you need rest just as much as I do," replied Balthazar.

"I've had plenty of rest the past few weeks and there were only forty-four boxes of books in the shop to go through, it didn't take long."

"Alright, but just for a couple of hours. Wake me if you find anything interesting."

oo0oo

Balthazar smelled eggs, and bacon, hmm bacon… Wait, who was cooking? Veronica didn't know how to operate the stove, did she? He bolted up and out of bed.

"You're cooking," he said by way of greeting from the doorway of the kitchen.

"You didn't think Becky was only teaching me about computers, cars and TV did you?"

"What time is it?" he asked taking a seat at the table.

"Just past eleven, and before you ask, yes, I found something interesting. The veil was a project undertaken by both fae and sorcerers. The fae Maltheneis was one of the people in charge. He's in Britain, but one of his students is in New York. He's a professor of botany at New York University. After Dave is finished with class you two should pay him a visit," she placed a very good smelling plate in front of him he looked up at her.

"How did I manage without you?"

"With luck we'll never find out again."

oo0oo

Dave let out another yawn as he made his way to the subway. Grateful to be out in the fresh air at last, well as fresh as New York air could be.

Classes had been okay. The parts that he had been awake enough to focus on had been interesting. At least he hadn't outright fallen asleep again. There hadn't been any pixies in class. Dave wondered if yesterday had been some fluke. He knew it wasn't uncommon for small fae like pixies, or brownies to slip through the veil. In order to cross the fae had to be, 'A' too weak for the veil's defences to bother with it, 'B' a mid-level fae in the company of, or assistance of, another magical being or object or 'C' really scary powerful. So magical creatures turning up was by no means uncommon. However civilians like Dave's classmates being able to see them was weird— The veil worked as a border as well as, well, a veil, obscuring magic from those without any.

The magical world had been hidden for about ten centuries; Balthazar had been there when the veil had been set up, so he knew more about it then most. Why did he need the book then? What was in there that the fifteen hundred year old sorcerer didn't already know? And why hadn't he thought to ask that last night?

He shook his head and tried to focus on what was in front of him, and saw a dark haired woman follow a small fairy into an alley. That could not end well. Dave darted into the alley. The woman had her back to him and the fairy was circling overhead. Dave contemplated his next move when the women woman turned and looked at him grinning.

"So you're the Prime Merlinian," she said cheerfully, a creepy smile across her face, hands in her pocket, completely relaxed as she observed the younger man before her.

Dave was reminded of a cat before it pounced on a defenceless mouse. He could also hear his master voice 'Dave... You should run' he shook his head dispelling the memory. "You know, you've obviously got this pixie thing under control, so I think I'll just go," he stammered, gesturing behind him with his right thumb. He turned and started walking quickly towards the entrance of the alley.

She curled her index finger and Dave felt himself been pulled back. He sighed. No one on the street was looking at him and he thought he saw a shimmer in the air. The woman had erected a snapshot wall. Snapshot walls were often used for privacy by magic users, basically the women had taken a picture of the ally before entering and had erected a wall with that image on it at the entrance way, so Dave couldn't count on anyone interfering. On the bright side he didn't have to hold back either.

He turned and shot a plasma bolt.

The woman expertly dodged. "Now, now is that necessary? I haven't actually done anything to hurt you."

Dave lightly tossed his backpack to the side taking the opportunity to properly observe his opponent. Her straight black hair hung just past her shoulder blades, her eyes were a light, icy green and she wore black jeans and a red leather jacket. "Dragging someone into an ally is generally regarded as hostile," he replied readying another plasma bolt.

"True," she fired a plasma bolt of her own. Dave sent his to meet it. Once the flash was gone his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

"Right behind you."

Dave turned and fell back from a punch to the face. He raised his hands to his bloodied nose. "Ow." He felt himself lifted into the air and thrown against a wall and crumpled. He placed his hands on the ground to force himself back up, but the concrete swallowed them.

"Oh man," moaned Dave as he tried to extract his hands.

"Powerful you may be, but you're still inexperienced. You got lucky with Morgana."

"He also had a good teacher," announced a familiar voice from the alleyway entrance.

Dave and the women turned to see Balthazar. Well, the women _tried_ to turn. Balthazar sent her flying into a dumpster before she got halfway through the gesture.

"Remind me to up your combat training Dave."

Dave moaned and hung his head, not looking forward to the inevitable training sessions.

"Now, what do you want with my apprentice?" asked Balthazar, readying a plasma bolt. Dave could feel its power from his seat on the ground. If the women was hit with it, she wouldn't be getting up. Dave finally realized that he could pull his hands free from the concrete, a task made much easier now that the woman was no longer focused on him.

"Now, now, Balthazar that would be telling. You'll have to excuse me. I got places to go, things to do. Bye."

There was a flash of light and the woman was gone. Balthazar turned to Dave. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," assured Dave, dusting himself off and grabbing his book-bag. "Thanks for the save. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Come on, there's someone we have to see."

* * *

**The next update will be on Nov 10 before noon Pacific time. And pretty much every Wed before noon until further notice.  
**

**And remenber reviewing is fun, you want to review. Please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Veil**

**Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 02**

"There's a fairy called Brian Lennon?" asked Dave as he and his master walked through the halls of NYU.

"It's an alias, you'd need several more dictation classes before you can pronounce his real name."

"Figures, what if this guy isn't in his office?"

"I called ahead, well Veronica did. Here we are," stated Balthazar as he rapped on the wooden office door labled Prof. Brian Lennon.

"Come in."

An old man sat grinning at the pair from behind a wooden desk. He was a plump little man with a grandfatherly air. The walls of the office could not be seen due to all the books lining them. "Ah Balthazar, and young Dave, I've heard good things about you." He stared at Dave over his reading glasses with bright blue eyes, then turned his attention back to Balthazar. "Your lady friend, who has a very beautiful voice by the way, is she single?"

"No."

"Moving on then. She mentioned you wanted to ask me about the Veil. I really don't know what I can tell you. I studied the structure of the veil, of course. But its construction was before my time. You, however would have been alive to see it."

"I was a bit preoccupied."

"Yes you're reputed to be somewhat single minded. Well like I said, I've only studied its structure. It was erected around 1130. Humans were getting too numerous, taking over, forgetting the old ways and William, William the Conqueror, wasn't fond of us. Probably blamed us for that sorcerer who was causing him problems. There was talk of an all out war, but fortunately our leaders saw sense. Lord Oberon, and my master as well as several sorcerers decided to erect the veil; the Otherworld was large enough, and both groups would be happy separated."

"Then why are fairies always slipping through?" asked Dave.

"Because the Otherworld, or Underworld as some call it, and your world are linked. Severing that link completely would end up destroying both worlds. Besides, neither group wanted complete separation from the other, just… containment." He stood and turned to his bookshelves behind him. "Ah here it is," he pulled a book from its place and put it on the desk.

"It's written in the language of the Fae but if you're skilled enough you should be able to read it. It talks about how the veil was set up. I'll sum it up for you: the veil uses ley lines for power, and works like a computer's fire wall. The material used is different, but the application is the same. There's a set of instructions and algorithms that are used to control it—"

"Wait," interrupted Dave "The Veil, _the Veil_, the thing stopping magic and fairies and Dragons and trolls from running rampant, works because there's a set of written— written on paper instructions— telling it how to work?"

"Yes, they didn't have computers back in those days— can I move on?" Dave nodded and Lennon continued. "There are two books, one in both worlds. To make any significant changes to the veil, both books would have to be altered. And altering it would not be easy. Powerful spells were woven into those books. Mind you, altering them would be easier, if only slightly so, then destroying them." Lennon turned to Balthazar. "Are you sure the problem is with the Veil?"

"The Veil is the only thing that stops civilians from seeing magical creatures. If they're seeing magical creatures then it stands to reason something's wrong with the Veil," Balthazar reasoned as his brows furrowed in thought.

"If you insist," shrugged Lennon. "Basically there's only three ways to affect the Veil: One, either alter one book for minor changes, or both if you want to have any serious effect. Two, Destroy the books, which would cause the Veil to collapse. Three, destroy it's its power source, which as I mentioned is the ley lines of the planet. For option number three you'd have to blow up the Earth."

"Couldn't the bad guys cut the veil off from the ley lines, like pulling the plug on a toaster?" asked Dave.

"The Veil doesn't just draw power from the ley lines. The Veil is an extension of the ley lines. There was no other way to have the Veil affect the entire planet, so no, you can't cut the thing off from its power source."

"Do you know where this world's copy of the instructions is kept?" asked the sorcerer turning from Dave back to Lennon.

"Well I know it used to be kept in a cave in Tibet, guarded by yetis and a few other creatures. No idea where it is now. Though I know someone who might, another fae, she's one of the books guards."

"Who? And how do we contact her?" asked Balthazar.

"You don't. She's very private. I will contact her, and if she wishes to answer your questions, she will contact you."

Sensing the interview was over, Balthazar leaned over the desk and placed his hand on the book. "Can we borrow this?" he asked, glancing up a Lennon.

"Yes of course, have fun translating you know the fae language; it always puts up a fight."

Balthazar smiled slightly and nodded before turning to Dave and gesturing to the door with a jerk of his head.

"Thanks," said Dave as he walked out. Once they were a ways down the hallway he asked his mentor, "Balthazar, what did Professor Lennon mean when he said 'the fae language always puts up a fight'?"

"You remember when I gave you that German book to read? You had trouble. Why?"

"The translation spell translated the words but the Germans have a different grammatical structure."

"Right, and with more practise, you'll be able to deal with the grammar. How much trouble do you think you'd have if the German language has a sentience and didn't want to be read? The translation spell doesn't require much power, just a lot of skill and focus. The problem with the fae language is the words will translate easily enough, but they'll dance around the page and they'll often rearrange themselves so that they make gramatical sense to the reader, but don't mean what the writer intended. So you can never be sure if you've successfully translated the thing."

"Sounds like fun."

"I'll work on reading the book. I want you to spend at least two hours reading German."

"How come I can read my Incantus no problem?"

"Because Incantuses want to be read by sorcerers. They're only hard for non-magical people to read."

oo0oo

Dave looked up from the controls for his tesla coils he and Balthazar had headed for the underground lab so the pnysicist could work on his tesla coil project once he was done with his German. "Balthazar you need to move. I'm about to activate the coils."

Balthazar sighed and did as requested. Dave had practised the translation spell for exactly two hours. The young man was becoming desperate to finish his project, he had already lost a lot of time with the Morgana incident. Personally, Balthazar didn't see the hurry. The kid was going to complete a four year programme in three years. And even then he wasn't going to be done with school; he had to get his masters then his PhD.

Dave turned on the radio and Becky's voice filled the room briefly as she introtuced the next song. "Why don't you go to your new appartment to read anyway?" he asked the master sorcerer.

"We're in the middle of moving Dave. Besides if Horvath found this place then the women who attacked you might, too. Until she's dealt with you don't go anywhere alone." _'Besides I'd always end up looking at Veronica and not the book.'_

"Right, have you found out anything new?"

"Plenty, but nothing useful that we didn't already know."

"Think Lennon's friend will contact us?"

"Hope so. I hate to have to go looking for her. I just want to know which book has been altered."

"What are we going to do if ours is fine? Go to the Otherworld to find their book?" asked Dave activating the coils.

"I hope it won't come to that, going to the Otherworld would be… problematic."

Dave raised an eybrow at the master sorcerer's words but was to busy with his coils to question the problems that would arise.

A few hours later the apprentice turned his Tesla coils off for the night and was surprised to see Balthazar was still in the lab.

"Ready to go?" asked the master sorcerer.

"Umm why are you still here?"

"Remember what I said about you not been left alone?"

"Balthazar, I beat Morgana. I think I can handle myself."

"I distinctly recall that women creaming you. So your place or mine? Either way you get the couch."

oo0oo

Dave awoke with a start, which was a bad move when sleeping on a narrow couch as his face got rather personal with the floor. "Aww man," he moaned as he pushed himself up to his knees. He turned to the clock. 2:37 he was about to crawl back onto the couch when he realised that something had woken him up.

He looked around the room, but saw nothing. He went to investigate the kitchen. Nothing. The fire escape. Nothing.

He went to Bennet's room and placed his ear against the door. He stood there a good two minutes before moving on to his room where Balthazar was sleeping. He stood there for three minutes, but heard nothing. Satisfied that he had been awoken by something normal, like a cat knocking over bins or a honking car he went back to his couch and fifteen minutes later was asleep.

Balthazar, meanwhile sighed in relief, while he appreciated his apprentice's vigilance. It had been his cry that had awoken the young man. He had had a nightmare. Since, the events of that day back in 740 he always had the same three.

The first one was of Veronica. They would be laughing together. Then her eyes would turn a demonic glassy blue and she'd… he hated that expression on her face. That expression twisted with malice and hate so unlike his love. Still, he always used to hope he'd have it when he went to sleep. The ending may have been horrible but the beginning… for a brief moment he had been able to forget his pain.

The second dream revolved around Horvath. They would be fighting together, best friends again. Balthazar would turn his back on his friend, trusting Horvath to keep it safe, then he would hear that sound. The sound of a blade through flesh, he'd look down and would see the blade of a sword poking out of his gut, he's bring his hand to the wound look at the blood on it and turn to see Horvath, smiling.

Then there was Merlin... He'd watch his mentor, teacher, master and father bleed out... watch his breath slow, hear his raspy voice tell him to find his heir, and then his eyes would glaze over, and he would be gone.

There were others of course. Balthazar had seen many wars over the years and some of the acts committed by the Morganians he fought… He shook his head, dispelling the memories.

Tonight it had been the first nightmare. He hadn't had that once since Veronica had come back to him, but this was the first night they weren't together since Morgana's defeat. He supposed that made him more prone to the nightmare.

He had awoken with a cry, and heard a noise in the other room; Dave falling off the couch. He didn't want his apprentice to see him like this. Sweaty, breathing heavily, shaken from his night terror. He didn't want to answer questions, so he had remained silent while Dave moved around the apartment and had breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the younger man move away from his door and make his way back to the couch.

Tomorrow, they were going to sleep at his place. He didn't care if Dave's place was closer to the school or that the kid had an early class.

oo0oo

Dave was smiling when he walked out of the NYU radio building the next day. He had just fixed a few pieces of equipment and Becky was very grateful. He hadn't seen Balthazar since his classes started but he supposed the sorcerer wouldn't be seen unless he wanted to be, and sure enough, now that he had dropped off Becky and was out of the radio building, he spotted his master on the opposite side of the street. Still grinning, he was grateful his mentor had stayed out of sight while he was with Becky, he walked up to the much older man.

"What's up Balthazar?" asked Dave curiouse about the seriouse expression on his mentor's face

"Just got a call from Veronica, Lennon's contact dropped by."

Half an hour later, the pair entered the not yet set up shop to see Veronica unpacking and another dark haired women sitting at the counter reading.

"Balthazar, Dave," greeted the sorceress smiling. "This is Ceobhrán, you can call her Chloe."

Chloe looked at the two and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Balthazar, Dave." She greeted with a slight Irish accent. "I haven't had a chance to check that the book is where it belongs. Honestly it could have been taken with no one noticing. I'll be checking in on it tomorrow."

"What kind of security is that?" asked Dave.

"Hey it works. It certainly beats the Tibet one." She informed him with a slight chuckle.

"How exactly does the new way work?" continued the apprentice.

"You remember what happened to the _Ark of the Covenant _at the end of the first Indiana Jones movie?"

"Seriously?"

Chloe nodded "We came up with the idea a couple hundred years ago. Used to be in a warehouse in Britain but you Colonists are far less organized."

"Good to know."

"At any rate, I'll drop by at around the same time tomorrow."

"Thanks for your help," said Balthazar with a slight bow of his head.

"I should thank you for alerting us to the situation," she turned to Dave, her eyes moved up and down his body. He was beginning to feel somewhat conspicuous, and let out a small cough to ease the tension. Chloe smiled, "I'll see you two tomorrow." She rose, thanked Veronica for the book and, taking her new purchase, left.

"Ummm what was that about?" asked Dave, staring at the door the fae women had walked through.

"Not sure," replied Balthazar.

"Dave," said Veronica. The apprentice turned around. "I made up the guest bedroom, you can sleep here tonight."

"Thanks but my place is…" He caught Balthazar's look. "Umm thanks, appreciate it."

"I'll give you a ride to school Dave, so you won't have to get up earlier then usual."

"Thanks," said Dave, and he meant it. He got precious little sleep as it was.

oo0oo

"I thought fairies were supposed to be nice," said Becky, as she and Dave were having lunch together in the cafeteria. There were plenty of other people around, but they weren't paying any attention to the couple.

"Like Balthazar says, 'The only thing Disney got right is that fairies have magic and dragons breath fire.' You're better off thinking Brother's Grimm."

"Where is Balthazar anyway? Isn't he supposed to be following you?"

"Yeah, he's around somewhere. He tries to keep his distance, be close enough if I need help but far enough to give me space." He groaned as heard the funeral march play above the din of the cafeteria.

"Excuse me," he said to Becky as he took out his cell phone. "Hello Balthazar." He greeted not bothering to check caller id. Only one person had that ringtone.

"Dave, we have company. That women from the alley is back. Go to the back of the Silver Center. It should be empty. She won't risk a confrontation when you're in such a crowded area."

"I thought we wanted to avoid a confrontation."

"No, we wanted to avoid you confronting her alone."

"Okay, I'll see you there." He hung up and turned to Becky. "I gotta go fight evil… I'll see you after class." He leaned in and gave her a kiss as he rose. "I love you."

It was a five minute walk through crowded halls and outdoor paths. The first thing Dave noted about the area was how quiet it was and the distinct lack of Balthazar. He wondered where the older man was. He hadn't seen his master on his way over.

"Looking forward to a rematch?"

Dave turned towards the voice. The woman from the alleyway was there, smiling at him along with two… creatures. Their furry, sinewy forms were somewhat humanoid in appearance, with yellow cat eyes. They walked on all fours, but Dave had no doubt that they could move quickly. There was one on each of the woman's side, growling and displaying their sharp, pointy teeth.

"What do you want from me?" asked Dave, taking a step forward to show he was not afraid. He was in-fact terrified, what were those things?

The women smiled, "I want your help with a little undertaking."

"What undertaking would that be?" asked Balthazar. Dave turned to see part of the wall of the silver building on his left shift and protrude as Balthazar Blake stepped out of it.

The woman sneered at the older sorcerer's dramatic enterance and turned to address him "Aren't either of you tired of having to keep the secret? That magic is still alive?"

"What does that have to do with altering the Veil?" asked Balthazar.

"I don't want to alter it. I want to tear it down. And there's an army of fae waiting to come through and help me."

* * *

**The next update will be on Nov 17 before noon Pacific time. Sorry this one was a couple hours late, anyhoo review tell me what you think, thanks to my betas A Karswell and Siriusfan13, for their excellent work.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Veil**

**

* * *

****Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Chapter 03**

"Are you insane?" questioned Balthazar. "Do you have any idea of the chaos that would erupt? You've heard of the Salem Witch trials right?"

"Thus the army," sighed the woman with annoyance. She directed her gaze to Dave. "I need your help."

"No way," replied Dave, shaking his head. She smirked.

"I don't plan on giving you a choice." She looked down at the creatures by her side. "I need him alive you two, but not, necessarily whole."

Obediently, the things ran at Dave and he threw up a shield, but before the creatures had advanced more then a few feet, they were lifted into the air and flew towards the wall to Dave's right – hitting it with a loud thump before crumpling to the ground. Dave turned his head to see Balthazar lower his hands.

Balthazar ran forward and stopped when he reached Dave. "I'll take care of them. Think you can handle the woman this time?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the two beasts who where snarling at the master sorcerer.

'The woman' rolled her eyes, "My name is Sorrel, thank you."

"Yeah I can handle her."

"Good." Balthazar shot a plasma bolt at the beasts but they easily dodged. The sorcerer moved forward so as not to remain between Dave and Sorrel and shot another blast at one of the creatures, it tried to dodge, but the bolt of energy singed its fur. It growled at the master sorcerer, digging its claws into the concrete, leaving marks in its surface. Balthazar made a mental note to keep his distance. He really didn't want to think about what those claws and teeth could do to flesh.

Sorrel had brought the animals to deal with Blake so she could have a clear shot at the Prime Merlinian. She knew she couldn't win if she took them both at once. Now that Balthazar was out of the way, she focused her power and sent a concussion wave at Dave. The young apprentice threw up a shield milliseconds before the attack hit, but was still forced to stagger back.

"You're coming with me, David," she held out her hands and fire balls exploded into existence.

Dave smiled and threw up another shield— this one around her. She raised an eyebrow at him, but tried to break through the shield with her fire. It quickly sputtered out, her eyes widened as she realised what had happened, she cursed herself as she raised a hand to her throat, gasping for breath. Feebly, she hit the wall of the shield with her hand, and then sunk to the ground.

Dave held the shield in place another good thirty seconds before removing it. He turned to check in on Balthazar, to see his master was beaming at him proudly.

"Fire needs air. Use the shield to block the air. Nice move." Balthazar approved as he reached into his coat and pulled out a blue rope, murmuring something, before throwing it towards Sorrel. As the rope wrapped around the woman's arms he turned to Dave, "That rope should keep her unconscious."

Dave looked for the creatures. One lay a few feet away from his master. Some of the fur on it's head was red with blood, but it was still breathing. The other one was also a crumpled heap, but there was no blood and Dave could see the tell-a-tale rise and fall of its chest.

"What are those things?"

Balthazar's smile dropped, "Changeling children. Humans stolen from their cribs and replaced with some kind of fae. The children are brought to the Otherworld and living there at such a young age, exposed to all that magic, sometimes it affects their bodies and minds. Usually the children are raised as domestic servants, sometimes they're adopted and raised as fae, sometimes… sometimes they aren't treated very well."

"Those are humans?" said Dave stunned.

"Once upon a time."

"Can we help them?"

"We can kill them, quickly."

"What?" asked Dave horrified "Balthazar!"

"Dave look at them, look at what they've become. They aren't human anymore. We can't take them back to Otherworld and we can't leave them here. They'll attack students." He paused and took a deep breath as if mentally prepaying himself for something. "I was hoping not have to teach you this, but, there is an execution spell. It stops all activity in the brain, causing instant and painless death. I'll take care of the one on the left, then you cast the incantation on the other."

"Balthazar I'm not killing children."

"Chances are they're over a hundred."

"They're human."

"So was Morgana. You killed her— didn't even lose a night's sleep."

Dave froze, he hadn't thought about it. Morgana was just an evil force, something that had tried to kill everything. He hadn't seen her as human, he had been too focused on staying alive.

Balthazar sighed, "I'll finish them both off, it's too early for you to attempt this spell, you might mess up and cause the poor things pain. Go get the car, you remember where I parked it."

"Bal—"

Balthazar raised a hand, "I need to make a few preparation for this spell Dave, it isn't like a plasma bolt, I can't just throw it and they might wake up soon. You need to get the car, we're taking Sorrel to my place. They'll be gone by the time you get back."

Dave was about to say something when he saw the look on Balthazar's face, it was a torrent of anger, sadness, and acceptance.

Dave ran for the car. It took him ten minutes to manoeuvre the vehicle around the buildings. When he returned, he could make out chalk drawing of weird circles with strange symbols in them where the creatures had laid and scorch marks. The sorcerer stood there waiting patiently, holding Sorrel still unconscious in the air. He smiled halfheartedly when he saw Dave, grateful he had managed to finish before his apprentices arrival and happy that now he could leave and go home. He started walking towards the car Sorrel in tow when he saw Dave's eyes widen. He dropped Sorrel and threw up two shields. One, around himself the other around Dave and the car.

He turned in time to see the blue bolt of plasma just before it hit Sorrel. She fell to the ground, her back a smoking crater. The blast hadn't gone all the way through, but it had disintegrated most of the woman's torso. Balthazar held up both shields as he looked around for the attacker.

Nothing, After a minute had passed he lowered his shields. He knelt down by Sorrel's corpse as Dave jumped out of the car and ran towards him.

"What just happened?"

"Apparently Sorrel wasn't in charge. She was working for someone, and that someone didn't want us questioning her, so they killed her."

"Why didn't they rescue her?"

Balthazar shrugged. "Maybe they just didn't care about her, put up a shield Dave." He began checking her pockets hoping she had something on her person they could use.

Dave did as ordered and stood waiting for him to finish, scanning the area looking for any hint of the attacker and generally trying to avoid the sight of the charred corpse. After a few moments Balthazar shook his head. Nothing.

"You can take down the shield, Dave," said Balthazar as he stood. He began walking towards the car. Before he reached it however, he turned and blue fire shot from his hand towards what was left of Sorrel. Dave closed his eyes at the sudden onslaught of heat when he opened them, only scorch marks remained where Sorrel had been.

oo0oo

The ride to the lab was silent. Neither party wanted to talk about what had just happened, at least not to each other. Once they got to the lab Dave, shuffled off to a corner hoping Balthazar would give him space. Once he was sure the older man had every intention of leaving him alone, he called Becky on his cell phone. She was the only one he felt he could talk to.

Balthazar debated for a minute whether to call Veronica but decide to wait till until he was back home to talk to her about today's events. He was worried about Dave and angry at himself for even considering teaching him the execution spell. Emotionally, the boy wasn't ready for it and he should have known that.

He sat pondering their next move for over half an hour, just staring off into space, thinking. He turned when he heard someone approach and saw Dave. The young man looked nervous and started oscillating where he stood. Balthazar noticed him tighten his grip on his cellphone in his right hand.

"Hey sorry about leaving you to… deal with the changelings on your own, I know it wasn't easy for you."

Balthazar's jaw tightened slightly "Easier then it would have been for you, don't worry about it."

Dave smiled halfheartedly in an attempt to ease the tension in the air, he pulled up a chair and sat across from his mentor. "So is that common? Fairies kidnapping kids?"

"It used to be, but not so much these days. A treaty was signed between humans and the Seelie court, and because of it the Seelie haven't taken a human child in centuries, they're given children from bad parents on occasion, but they don't take. The Unseelie are another matter entirely."

"Sorry, Seelie? Unseelie?"

"The Seelie are fae who are neutral or beneficial to humans. You have to commit some kind of trespass against them before they harm you. The Unseelie on the other hand... actively harm humans who have done nothing. I keep forgetting they don't teach this in school anymore."

Dave wondered briefly how long ago Balthazar had been in school. Balthazar had likely met King Arthur and though history was a little vague about the king and exactly what years— he reighed if at all. Arthur is credited with been the commander at the famous battle of Mount Badon, which had been the decisive British victory over the Saxons around 495-500. If that battle had taken place at the beginning of Arthur's reign it had probably been some years later when Arthur was firmly established that Merlin had sought out apprentices. Dave supposed Merlin could have taken Balthazar in sometime after the death of Arthur when he would likely have been more focused on Morgana then helping run the nation, but Balthazar's comment about fighting Morgana with both Horvath and Veronica for _centuries, _plural, made it a safe bet that he had been around for Arthur. Balthazar had likely been taken in as an apprentice around age ten, and Merlin wouldn't have likely wanted to take an apprentice until after Arthur was established as the king, some years after the battle of Mount Badon so it was a safe bet Balthazar had been born around that time. So the master sorcerer was a little over fifteen hundred.

"Dave?" asked Balthazar waving a hand in front of the youth's face.

"Uh? Oh, sorry where were we?"

Balthazar sighed "Seelie and Unseelie, Dave."

"Right, so we're dealing with Unseelie?"

"Yeah, they were never happy about been forced to live in Otherworld. They're making a break for it." He paused briefly comtemplating what that would mean for the world, both magical and non-magical. "Come on, we need to get back to my place to meet with Chloe. Then training."

oo0oo

Balthazar's phone began to ring just as he was parking the car outside his shop, he waited till the parking brake was on before answering it. "Good, I have a few questions for her we've just arrived. We'll see you shortly."

"Veronica?"

"Yes, we're just in time. Chloe's arrived."

Balthazar entered the shop first, followed by his apprentice who closed the door behind them. The sorcerer smiled at his fiancee, who sat on a bar chair behind the counter opposite to Chloe. The two men walked over to the counter. There weren't any more chairs available so the master sorcerer satisfied himself with resting a hand on the counter.

Veronica sensed he was troubled and gently placed her hand over his. She had learned to read the stubble signs on his face many years ago.

Balthazar gave her a grateful look before turning back to their guest. "Thanks for dropping by Chloe, is the book intact?"

"It's still there, safe and sound, and no you may not go to Otherworld to look for the other one. It's the fae's book that has vanished. It will be the fae who look for it. Besides as long as this book is safe it seems all the thieves can do is alter the sensitivity level."

"Sensitivity level?" asked Dave from behind his master raising his hand out of habit.

"There have always been people sensitive to magic who can't use it, but have been able to see through the veil. If one's sensitivity to magic is below a certain point then the veil stops them. The thieves seem to have lowered it, and that's probably all they'll be able to do. I think the best course of action is to guard Earth's book— they'll come for it eventually. And no," she said just as Balthazar opened his mouth to speak. "You two aren't guards. I thank you for your assistance but your involvement in this matter is at an end. The sorcerer Charles Bailey is in charge of security for this world's version. Unless he requests your assistance, you're out."

Balthazar's face became unreadable, "Thank you for your time," he said coolly. "We appreciate the help."

"You're welcome. I will keep you appraised of the situation."

"Thanks."

Chloe nodded before hoping off her chair, she side stepped to avoid Balthazar and headed for the door.

"Whose Charles Bailey? And why didn't you tell her what happened?" asked Dave once the door had closed.

Veronica raised a quizzical eyebrow. Balthazar looked at her and smiled tiredly to assure her he would tell her in a moment. First he had to answer Dave's questions. "An old, and powerful sorcerer."

"Older then you?"

"No living human is older then me Dave, except for Horvath… and the soldier who stabbed Jesus on the cross with a spear. Don't ask. As for your second question, I don't want to deal with, or trust Bailey. And no, we are not going to Otherworld, at least not yet. You're not ready for a trip like that. I have a few contacts there. I'll see what I can get from them. Besides they'll come after you again. When they do, we'll have them."

"So I'm bait."

"You're a trap."

"Great," moaned Dave. He froze as a thought occurred to him. "Hey Balthazar about Becky—"

"I'm working on it, Dave, she'll be protected. In the meantime you should get back to training. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

Dave nodded and headed towards the stairs. He turned to look back at the couple and could see from the expressions on their faces Balthazar was telling Veronica about the changelings.

oo0oo

"Dave, you can set those down," said Veronica pleasantly from the stairs that led to the basement of her and Balthazar's home where Dave was practicing levitation. After two hours of physical combat, Balthazar had decided Dave needed to train in magic. The sorcerer wanted to make sure they didn't have a repeat of the flameing trashcan incident. Dave had to be able to move molecules without vibrating them. The apprentice was currently levitating several boxes of books. He lowered them slowly, and exhaled as they touched the floor. He turned to Veronica and smiled at what she was carrying.

"You brought food," said Dave cheerfully as he walked over and grabbed half the sandwich from the tray. "Thanks."

"Just a sandwich and milk as I thought you could use a break. Balthazar told me what happened."

"Yeah…" replied Dave averting his gaze the image of Sorrel's corpse was still vivid as were the creatures— humans, she used as animals.

Veronica frowned at the young man's unease, he had become pale at the mention of the incident, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's never easy Dave, I hope for your sake it does not become any easier. After all these years it's still something that Balthazar has a difficult time dealing with it."

"Has he killed a lot of people?"

Veronica hesitated "He fought morganians for almost thirteen hundred years Dave, I don't know the number but I suspect it's rather large. I am sorry, we had hoped you wouldn't be exposed to this aspect of sorcery for some time."

"But you knew it was coming."

"You knew walking into this that you'd have to fight evil sorcerers, Dave."

"I was never expecting anything like the changeling children." He turned his gaze to the opposite wall. He knew Balthazar hated killing, the pain he had seen on the older man's face when he was about to kill the changelings was as vivid in the apprentice's mind as Sorrel's corpse. "How is Balthazar?"

"I'm fine," said the older man dryly from the top of the stairs. "Hurry up and finish your meal, we have magical combat training when your done."

oo0oo

Becky Barns yawned as she exited the radio building. She had gotten up early to do some last minute studying for a test and was eager to get home and rest.

"Becky," said a quiet voice from the sidewalk.

The young woman jumped at the voice and turned to see who had spoken "Veronica!" she smiled in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Is there somewhere we can speak?"

"Yeah, let's go inside." Becky lead the older women through the station and into the equipment room. "No one comes in here except for Dave and our other technician."

"Balthazar, Dave, and I are worried that someone may try to harm you to get to Dave again." Becky paled a little at the reminder of that night with Abigail Williams and Horvath. "Is it Horvath again? Are Dave and Balthazar okay?"

"It's not Horvath and they are both alright, so far they haven't shown any interest in anyone but Dave. I have a few items that will help keep you safe," continued Veronica reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small silver ring with a ruby in it. "That will enable us to find you wherever you are so long as you wear it."

"Thanks," said Becky taking the offering.

Veronica smiled and took out a leather pouch on a string. "It's full of herbs and spices fae cannot tolerated, as well as an enchanted piece of iron. Most fae cannot touch iron— it is poison to them. I also have this." She held out a metal tube with a plastic cap.

"Remove the cap and squeeze hard, it will shoot out plasma bolts. It has only twelve shots but they are very powerful."

"Okay thanks," said Becky nervously taking the weapon, she wondered briefly which was more dangerous gun or the plasma bolts? Probably the plasma bolts. She frowned as she carefully pocketed the device, she'd never liked guns.

"We are only a phone call away, should you need us, and I will put wards in place here and your home if you will allow me."

Becky nodded.

"Good. I have one other thing." Veronica held out a small circular tin and opened it. "Rub some ointment onto your fingers, then rub your eyes. It will enable you see through the veil."

oo0oo

"Having fun?" asked Balthazar with a smirk from the stairwell.

Dave glared at his master. He'd been turning paper balls into stone and back again for the past half hour, and before that there had been the combat training for two. He was exhausted and his master's smug chirpy expression was annoying.

"You can stop now. We eat in half an hour, and then the rest of the evening is yours."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch Dave, I know you need the time to work on your project. Believe it or not, I do want you to graduate."

"Thanks."

"Oh I have something for you," he reached into his pocket and tossed something to Dave, it was a compass, about five centimetres in diameter with a small ruby where the 'N' for north should be.

"Umm... what is this for?" he asked turning the thing over in his hands.

"Becky was given a ring, that compass points to the ring, as for the ruby, it will turn pale whenever she's afraid. White if she's dead, black if it's removed. Veronica and I gave her a few other things but we can discuss it at dinner. You might want to wash up."

"Thanks Balthazar."

oo0oo

_Shood dun dun dun shood_ sang the plasma as it raced through the air. Dave hummed to the music that came through the radio. Becky might not be on the air, but she had recommended a few other good radio stations, and his tesla coils were syncing nicely with the current song. He hoped to finish the project by February, and it was starting to look like it would be doable, despite the setbacks caused by training.

"Dave," said Balthazar solemnly from the walkway on the opposite side of the lab. "We have a problem."

"What else is new?" muttered Dave. He switched off his coils and the radio, before giving Balthazar his undivided attention.

"My contact from Otherworld told me that their book is safe and sound."

* * *

**The next update will be on Nov 24 before noon Pacific time. As always thanks to my betas A Karswell and Siriusfan13, for their excellent work.**

**Please review folks!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Veil

* * *

**

**Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****: All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 04**

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Dave, he started walking towards the base of the stairs away from the controls for the tesla coils. "Their book can't be fine. Our book is fine, and one of the books has been stolen."

"You have to look at the details Dave. One of the books has to be altered, but that doesn't mean it has to be stolen. If one of the guards decides to switch sides…"

"Then the books can be messed with and no one would know. Great, just great," whined Dave, messaging his forehead in an attempt to stave off the headache he knew was coming. "So what do we do?"

"Work with what we know," said Balthazar as he began to descend the steps. "According to my source, the fae book is in a remote location guarded by dragons, redcaps, and an assortment of other creatures, which means there's only one way to alter the book without stealing it; by corrupting each and every single guard, or most of them. Now with our book it only takes _one_ corrupt guard. So chances are the problem is with ours."

"Wait, the fae book is guarded by redcaps? I read up on them. They're Unseelie. I thought Unseelie couldn't be trusted."

"They're a type of goblin, and all goblins, Seelie and Unseelie alike, follow the Goblin King. Trust me, tearing down the Veil isn't his style and they'd never betray him."

"Okay, guess this means Chloe can't be trusted."

"I think that's a safe bet," replied Balthazar with a slight chuckle at the obvious statement.

"What about Charles Bailey? Think he's in on it?"

"Don't know. Possibly. I know the man deals with some pretty… dark magical objects. He isn't a Morganian, just shifty, and considered one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world."

"How do you know him so well?" asked Dave plopping down in a nearyby chair.

"I tracked down a few items for him, before I was sealed in an urn," he added giving Dave a significant look.

"So what do we do now?"

"Same plan as before; wait for them to make a move."

oo0oo

"Morning Dave," greeted Balthazar from his place by the stove as Dave took a seat at the breakfast table the next morning. "My turn to cook breakfast. Hope you like pancakes," he told his apprentice cheerily as he plopped one onto a plate and brought it over to where Dave was sitting.

"Thanks, so what torture do you have in store for me today?"

"Nothing too bad... All you have to do is leave the apartment and the rest of the day is yours."

Dave eyed his master sceptically, "And the catch is…"

"You can't open the doors or windows."

Dave rolled his eyes, and the meal was finished in silence once Balthazar was done with his pancakes and the paper the two made their way to the entrance to the upstairs apartment.

"As I'm sure you know Dave," began Balthazar, the two had finished breakfast, "atoms are mostly just empty space, which means everything is. But how do we make two seemingly solid objects pass through another?"

"We vibrate them?"

"Yes, the trick is not setting yourself on fire. Take it slow, it's not a matter of speed but frequency."

Dave shallowed nervously, still Balthazar wasn't concerned so he should be fine, right?

"Don't worry you'll start to feel hot long before you'll be in any real danger. Think of the wall and your body as empty space, all you have to do is walk to the other side."

Dave took a deep breath, walked forward and hit the door.

"Again."

Two hours later, Dave had nothing to show for his efforts except a slightly bruised forehead and sore nose.

"You need to focus less on the door and more on where you want to go. Imagine Becky's on the other side and the only way you'll see her is by walking through."

Despite the imagined incentive Dave failed another five times. Then he heard a knock on the door followed by Becky's voice "Dave? You in there?"

"Becky? What are you doing here?" asked Dave, moving to open the door the old-fashioned way. Only to hear the lock click into place. He glared at his mentor, who smiled in return.

'_Okay come on you can do this just walk through,' _thought took three steps forward and opened his eyes to see the hallway and no Becky.

"And tomorrow we'll cover how to disguise and throw our voice using magic," announced Balthazar pleasantly. Dave turned to see his master's head and shoulders poking out of the door. He shot the older man an annoyed look, causing Balthazar's smile to widen as he stepped through the door. "Nice work, Dave."

The apprentice couldn't help but smile at the praise.

"So," continued Balthazar, "would you like a ride to Becky's place? Or the lab?"

"Lab. Becky's got tests to study for." He took out the compass from his pocket. The ruby was still bright red.

Dave was still giddy from his success as he and Balthazar descended the steps to the car. Normally it took him a lot longer then two hours to learn a new incantation. Even the fact that Balthazar would be following him around all day didn't dampen his mood. He turned back to the building just in time to see Balthazar kiss Veronica goodbye and felt a slight pang of guilt, realizing that Balthazar didn't want to be following Dave around all day anymore than Dave wanted the older man around twenty four seven.

oo0oo

"Out of curiosity, Dave," said Balthazar several hours later from his seat at the only desk in the lab. "When do you think this project will be done?" Dave glanced up from the controls to his mentor to see him sprawled in it in an awkward I'm-really-bored,-can't-we-just-go-home? position. His arm thrown up over the back of the chair, his back in the joint between the back and one of the arms, and one of his legs was thrown up over the other chair's arm while the other leg was resting relatively normally on the chair. His back was to the desk, which was illuminated by a small desk light, some of the light reflected of the older man's glasses and a book rested in his hands.

"February, maybe even January if I work through the holidays."

"Dave," said Balthazar raising an eyebrow and peeking at the youth from over his silver rimmed glasses, "even _I_ insist you take Christmas off."

"I'll hold you to that. Actually could I get that in writing?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes "I'll go get us a bite to eat. Think you'll be alright on your own?"

Dave waved a hand.

"Alright then," said Balthazar, getting up and walking quickly towards the exit.

"Where is it?" muttered Dave to himself several minutes later as he scrounged one of the back rooms for a piece of missing equipment.

"Balthazar, a word," said a smooth, deep, and unfamiliar voice with a slight British accent.

The apprentice jumped at the unexpected sound and turned around wildly to see who else was in the room with him, and saw a blond man in a white poet's shirt, Vulcan like eyebrows, a spiky mullet hair cut, and glitter, staring at him from the other side of a mirror that had been fixed to the wall directly behind where Dave had been standing. He could make out a stone wall behind the man but not much else.

"And you are?" asked the man, interrupting Dave's thoughts.

"Dave Stutler," answered Dave wondering how the man was able to look so regal when he was wearing glitter. Regal and glitter just didn't go together in Dave's mind. "Not to sound rude but who are you?"

"Ahh, the apprentice. As for who I am, I'm Jareth, the Goblin King."

"You're Balthazar's contact with the Otherworld!" exclaimed Dave pointing at the mirror

"Yes, and didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to point?"

"Sorry," said Dave lowering his hand.

The Goblin King smiled seductively, sending a shiver down Dave's spine. "I'm sure it won't happen again. Where is Balthazar?"

"Getting something to eat. He'll be back soon. Do you want to wait?"

"Kings don't wait, boy. Have him contact me when he gets back." Suddenly the man was gone and the mirror was normal. Cautiously, Dave walked up to it and poked it. It _felt_ normal.

He heard the clanking of the lift and in anticipation of the food Balthazar was brining, rushed out of the backroom and headed for the stairwell.

He reached the landing in front of the lift just as the door opened. "What did you get?" he asked. His smile faded when he saw who it was.

"Dad. I thought you were in Washington."

"Who were you expecting, David? And what were they supposed to bring?"

"A friend... and he was supposed to bring dinner. What are you doing here?"

"Business. Thought I'd drop by. Your lab is closer to my hotel than your apartment, so I decided to come here first. Glad to see you're working. I'm surprised though, considering you got a B on one of your midterms."

"It was English, Dad." '_And I was kind of busy finding my soulmate, saving the life of a good friend, helping free his f__iancée__ from centuries of captivity, and basically saving the world as we know it. But nice of you to notice that I only got a slightly imperfect grade on a gen ed class...' _added Dave mentally.

"It was one of your courses. I'm not paying for college so you can take any of them lightly."

"I'll do better on the final," said Dave, barely loud enough for his father to hear.

"You'd better. Well, since I'm here, why don't you show me your project?"

"It's right over here," said Dave, gesturing down the stairs with his thumb. Dave led his father down to the lab. The older Stuler glanced at the marks on the floor but didn't comment.

"Well, Dave , I have to admit this is pretty impressive," said Daniel Stutler as he watched the Tesla coils fire plasma. "For a light show. Not much else."

"I'm experimenting with wireless electrical transmission," stated Dave through gritted teeth.

"Like microwaves and lasers?"

Dave raised his eyebrows as he glanced up at his father.

"Yes son, I do study up on these things when my only child becomes involved with them."

"Yeah kind of like that. Only these would help power larger things, like buildings."

"Now that is impressive. You could get a job anywhere with that. I heard Lasermotive won nine hundred thousand dollars from NASA by using a laser to transmit over a kilowatt more than several hundred meters."

"Yeah, they did. Only I'm trying to use Tesla coils to wirelessly power a building instead."

Daniel Stutler stared at the coils for a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "I'm in town for a few days. We'll get together and visit your mother." Dave nodded his consent. "Well, I'd better get going. Jet lag and an early meeting do not go together. Your friend seems to be taking awhile."

"He'll be here soon."

Daniel Stutler shrugged, and Dave escorted him back to the lift.

"I'll see you in a couple of days son," said Daniel before closing the lift door and starting up the contraction to get back to the surface.

"He seems nice enough," announced Balthazar as soon as the lift started up, Dave jumped slightly at the noise, and turned to see Balthazar standing behind him on the landing looking up innocently. "But I got the feeling you two don't get along."

"My personal life is of interest to you now? And how long have you been back?" said Dave

"About fifteen minutes when I saw you had company I though an invisibility spell was in order."

Dave nodded his understanding and walked past his mentor.

"I got Chinese," said Balthazar holding up a bag, his hands glowed an ember red as he reheated the food without burning the paper. His brow was slightly furrowed in concern for the younger man. It wasn't like Dave to blow anyone off, much less his master. He was starting to wish he had gotten Dave's favorite pizza, the kid looked like he needed cheering up.

"Not hungry. Jareth called." Dave paused halfway down the stairs. "Thanks for hiding by the way."

"No problem," said Balthazar quietly before making his way to the back room where the mirror was stored.

Dave rummaged through the desk draws and pulled out his English book slaming down on the dest and angrily flipping through the pages, He really didn't see the point of getting another lecture from his dad about a measily A-.

He had gotten through several pages by the time he heard a familiar voice behind him speak, "English?"

Dave, for once, didn't jump at the sudden intrusion. "Yeah, I have to read two chapters by tomorrow. What did Jareth want?"

"An update on how things are going on our end."

"And how are things going, Balthazar? I mean we're waiting for me to be attacked."

Balthazar raise an eyebrow at the apprentice's testy tone, and replied in a calm even one. "I'm not sure, I'd thought they'd have acted by now. Maybe they're waiting till they have the other book… Maybe they know another way to destroy the veil."

"A way that's not in the book Lennon lent you?"

Balthazar's expression changed and he seemed to consider the idea. He went to the dresser where the book was resting and picked it up, examining it minutely. He frowned and started fliping through the pages looking closely at the lower corners of the page. Dave knew better then to speak, so he turned back to his book. The professor was going to call on him. He knew it.

"There are ten pages missing. Lennon changed the page numbers, and then used another spell to hide the damage."

Dave furrowed his eyebrows "Shouldn't you have noticed it? I mean even if the page numbers had been altered, wouldn't there have been a sudden change in topic?"

"Lennon probably only needed to rip out one page. He must have ripped out the rest so the book still made sense." Balthazar fell back into a nearby chair, not happy at having been tricked. Perhaps he should have words with Lennon. But he didn't want his opponents to know he was onto them. Besides, he doubted Lennon would know as much about what was going on than someone like Sorrel. The people attacking would likely be able to answer more questions. No need to put them on guard yet. Questioning Lennon would make for a useful back-up if things went wrong.

oo0oo

Dave leaned back in his seat the following morining and glanced at the clock, just another fifteen minutes before class ended. His English professor had in fact called on him in class, and he had thankfully been able to answer. He yawned and rotated his shoulders trying to remove the stiffness in his joints.

"Done for the day?" asked Balthazar, suddenly appearing right in front of Dave as the youth exited the lecture hall.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"When it stops been funny, yeah sure."

Dave rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother?

"Come on, Dave. Combat training awaits."

The apprentice groaned but followed his master to the car.

A few hours later the pair were walking back to the master sorcerer's apartment. "You did great today, Dave," complemented Balthazar pleasantly as the two walked the streets, making their way to Balthazar's flat after training.

"The bruises on my bruises indicate otherwise," retorted Dave with a moan. He hated combat training, both magical and physical. It was worse than practicing his shields, and those lessons were spent with Balthazar making Dave's Tesla coils shoot bolts of plasma at him until his shield fell and the apprentice became reacquainted with the floor. Since there hadn't been any combat training yesterday Balthazar, seemed determined to make up for it today. The last four hours had been particularly painful.

"You really enjoyed today's lesson, didn't you?" accused the apprentice.

"Just a little," replied Balthazar with a smirk, holding up his hand and bringing his thumb and index finger a centimeter apart. "You really are coming along Dave."

"Uh huh."

"To be fair, I do have about fifteen hundred years of experience on you."

"You ever join the military?"

"... Why do you ask?"

"I'm just having trouble picturing Merlin teaching you the old one, two," replied Dave making his 'thunder and lightning' fists here and preforming little punching motions. "I mean he was old right? With a long beard?"

Balthazar chuckled slightly at the image Dave's actions conjured of Merlin boxing. "There was William, an old soldier... he taught us. And Horvath taught me a few things. He was from a noble family and had some of combat training. We sparred a lot." He paused, and smiled briefly as he reliving memories of a happier time. Then the memory of how it ended surfaced and the joy fell from his face. One thousand two hundred and seventy years hadn't done much to remove the pain Horvath's betrayal had inflicted. "I always avoided joining the military—the wars fought by civilians never seemed important—until the Second World War. You know those stories about how Hitler was into the occult?"

"They were true?"

"There were some morganians involved."

"And you fought them."

"Yeah."

"Bad memories?"

"Some of the worst," answered Balthazar his voice flat. Dave knew that meant he was suppressing his emotions, something he only did when they threatened to overwhelm him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no."

"I will shut up then," said Dave turning his head at the sound of laughter. The source was a couple on the other side of the street. He glanced at his watch, it was well past nine and there weren't that many people on the streets.

Balthazar smiled. He knew Dave was curious about his past, but WWII... Sometimes he thought the world would be better off if every trace of that war, including memory, was erased. He certainly would be.

"Hey, did you ever spar with Veronica?" asked Dave as he puled up the collar of his jacket it was starting to get pretty cold. He thought a change in topic was in order. And what better change then one of the few subjects guarranteed to bring a smile to his master's face?

"Yes."

"Ever go easy on her because she's a girl?" he continued a slight smile tugging his lips.

"Once. It didn't end well, and if she ever suspected that Horvath or I were going easy on her… well she's a gifted healer and she handled most of the sewing."

"What happened?"

"Wonder what Veronica made for dinner."

"Subtle."

"I try." Balthazar was a little annoyed at allowing himself to be lead down memory lane. He had been so focused on WWII that he had allowed himself to be blindsided. Briefly he wondered if Dave had done it on purpose. Nah, kid wasn't that devious… was he? Balthazar shook his head. The boy still couldn't lie.

The pair closed their eyes at a sudden onslaught of wind that brought dust to their unprotected faces and Balthazar's hat flew off and into an alley.

"Well that doesn't scream trap," said Dave.

"About time," said Balthazar as he started walking into the alley.

"Great idea. Head right into the dark alleyway where we know there are people who want to kill us," muttered Dave as he followed his master.

"Ah gentlemen," said a suave voice with a slight chuckle. Both Dave's and Balthazar's heads turned towards the speaker. A tall man, wearing an expensive black suit and a pale blue tie that matched his eyes, he was also holding Balthazar hat, and smiling maliciously at the pair.

"Hey Balthazar?" asked Dave.

"Yeah?"

"I count eight, no ten," Dave spotted the silhouettes of two people one on the roof of each building. There was one on the first level of the fire escape on the building to their right and another one on the second level. The remaining six were at ground level.

"Same."

"So, were you expecting this many?"

"Nope."

"Should I be worried?" asked Dave as three of the six crept along the alley walls positioning themselves behind the duo.

"We'll be fine."

"No you won't, Dave," said the man with Balthazar's hat.

"You have us at an advantage," said the master sorcerer.

Dave really hoped Balthazar was just referring to names.

"I have you at several, Blake. My name is Bartholomew," he tossed Balthazar back his hat. "Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Yes people this is a slight crossover with Labyrinth no you don't need to know what Labyrinth is to follow, Jareth makes one other appreance. I needed a contact for Balthazar and Jareth just wrote himself in, my fingers moved before I could stop them. Hmm… David Bowie in glitter… *drool* seriously though, how did the guy pull off looking regal?

**next update on the 1st of december**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Veil

* * *

**

**Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****: All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Chapter 05**

Dave's eyes moved around the dark alley keeping an eye on Bartholomew's cronies. Balthazar meanwhile, didn't take his eyes of the leader.

The other sorcerers weren't wearing suits, mostly jeans, shirts sweatshirts or leather jackets, regular civilian clothing. Most were, from what Dave could tell in the dim light, men, but he could make out a few women in the group.

"There's a fire one block over," continued Bartholomew. "The fire department will not succeed in putting it out. We've made sure that a sorcerer is needed." He paused and smiled maliciously. "We'll allow Balthazar through if he wishes. If you both try to break through we will stop you. Also I should tell you, we set fire to an apartment building. I suspect children are burning to death as we speak. So time is of the essence."

"Dave," whispered Balthazar hurriedly through clenched teeth. "On my signal, blast the two in front and get ready to project a shield to handle whatever the guys on the roof throw at us."

Dave nodded. It didn't seem like much of a plan, but they were too short on time to think up something better.

"Now," whispered Balthazar.

Dave shot at the sorcerers in front while Balthazar blasted the three behind with powerful rapid-fire plasma bolts. They charged toward the alley's exit, shields up to protect from the ones on the roof and fire escapes. Only for Dave to run into an invisible wall and fall flat on his back. Balthazar, who had encountered no resistance turned when he heard his apprentice grunt as he hit and fell back.

"Dave?" he questioned, turning, careful not to lower his shield.

"I ran into something," answered the apprentice as he glanced from his mentor to the air that had given him resistance.

"Louisian wall," murmured Balthazar as he knelt by his apprentice. "They have something of yours; they're using the wall to preventing you from leaving the area." Dave frowned at the flat tone of voice.

"How long will it take to shut it down?" asked Dave.

Balthazar's silence was reply enough.

"That long huh?" He turned his head to look back at their attackers, who were waiting patiently for the pair to finish their conversation. They knew Balthazar was more likely to leave if his apprentice wasn't been attacked right before his eyes and it would be easier for them if he left so they waited for Dave to convince his master to go. Besides there really wasn't any need to hurry.

"Can I tunnel around it? Blast a hole trough the ground?"

Balthazar shook his head. "These things typically extend instead one mile in every direction through buildings and earth. Since they're only supposed to stop however many people the caster has something of, they have no effect on anything else."

"The people in the building don't have time for us to finish with these guys." Dave got back to his feet and faced his attackers. "You have to go. I can hold my own until you get back."

"No you can't."

"Your confidence in me is inspiring."

"Dave, you've been training about a month and you'll be alone against ten sorcerers. Not even Merlin was that talented."

Dave turned to look at his master. "They don't want me dead, and aren't you always telling me our job is to protect man? The people in that building don't have time for us to argue, much less pound the bad guys. I can hold them off long enough for you to put out the fire and get back."

Balthazar seemed to consider the idea but shook his head. Dave was his apprentice he owed him more then he did strangers. "No, not leaving you."

"Must be hard Balthazar," taunted Bartholomew. "What's more important: your self appointed duty to protect innocent civilians or your duty to protect your apprentice? Tough choice."

Balthazar shot the man a glare. If only looks could kill their problem would be solved

"Balthazar, you have to go, I don't want anyone's death on my head."

Balthazar's jaw tightened "It'll be on theirs," he hissed, glancing from Dave to Bartholomew. Dave noticed his master slightly cock his head as if trying to listen for sirens.

"Not if I could have prevent it." Dave turned his back to his master, he held out his hands focusing his power, balls of blue plasma glowed from his palms, "Go."

For the first and probably the last time Balthazar followed an order from his apprentice. The idea of children burning to death danced through his head and churned his stomach, he couldn't let that happen. If he hurried, he'd get back in time.

"Do you honestly think you can beat us all, boy?" laughed Bartholomew.

"I just need to hold my own until Balthazar gets back."

"Like that will happen," scoffed the older sorcerer. "As powerful as you may be, you're still an untrained upstart."

"That's what Morgana thought."

"Until you killed her, what was it like to kill another human being? I understand the experience is difficult for some, though apparently, not you."

Dave decided to give up his talk to stall tactic. "Shut up and fight," he hissed.

oo0oo

Balthazar ran at top speed, a surprisingly easy task considering he'd gotten very little exercise during the last ten years. During his centuries fighting Morganians he'd had to do a lot of running, and having been in an urn for a decade hadn't done much to dampen his athletic ability. He had no trouble finding the place, the cloud of black smoke blocking the few visible stars and moon, and the sound of sirens gave the location away. Fortunately it was only a couple blocks from where Dave was now fighting for his life.

Balthazar stopped to catch his breath and properly examine the situation. The building was about five stories high, a regular New York apartment building. Which meant there really were children burning to death. The flames looked normal, except that they had a slight blue tinge to them, and despite the water being poured on them they didn't seem to be abating.

"Persian fire spell," he muttered to himself, Bartholomew had been right. Only another sorcerer could stop this. He had to get to the source of the spell, which was likely inside.

"My son's inside there! Let me go!"

Balthazar turned, a women was been held back by three firemen, and they were having a difficult time stopping her from running into the building. Actually, it was a testament to their strength that it only took three of them to hold back a woman who had gone into primal mother bear mode.

"Let me go! Please!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Or he could look for the kid first. He shook his head, the boy was likely not the only one trapped. Finding the source and removing it would immediately put out the fire, that would do the most good. He focused his power on slowing down time then darted past the firemen. He pulled his coat up to better protect him against the flames, and taking one last gasp of semi fress air darted through the flame and into the building. Once inside, he lifted his hands to better sense the magical energy. Thanks to the smoke in the air they were far more usuful for navigation then his eyes. He tried to blink away the sting from the smoke but it didn't do much good he'd have to rely on his other senses. Sensing the direction of the magical energy was difficult to do while still slowing down time, but it gave the current survivors a better chance at making it out alive

He looked up when he heard a moan above him. Actually, if time was normal, it would probably be a cracking sound. As the wood began to splinter, he darted out of the way, turning and using his magic to tear the ceiling apart. Then he saw it the reason it had been cracking. A young women holding a five year old in her arms with a nine year old clutching her back. The three must have tried to escape but had fallen through. He raised his hand and momentarily allowed time to go back to normal, so he could effectively slow their descent. They landed gently on the floor and the women looked up in surprise.

"Exit's that way," he told her, pointing. He turned his back to her before she could acknowledge her understanding, and slowed time again. The source was down in the basement. He then realised he should have asked the woman for directions. Balthazar considered putting time back to normal to do just that, but didn't think he'd have the energy to slow it again and fight off ten sorcerers later, so he ran.

Balthazar was begining to get pretty hot, his coat had a number of spells imbedded into it to help keep him cool as well as warm. But the magical fire was beginning to have an effect, and his hands and face had little protection. Then there was the fact that he was coughing every five seconds, as his body tried to keep the smoke out of his lungs. He soon spotted a door however, and looking through its window, he saw stairs leading down. Throwing it open, he darted down three steps at a time. Once he reached the floor, he looked around and saw that he was in a laundry room. One of the dryers was engulfed in flame but there were no scorch marks.

Balthazar raised his hands and they started to glow green, he threw the spell at the dryer, the green light engulfed it, putting out the flame. He turned back the way he had come, bolting up the stairs three at a time. The fire was now out, but the building was still a hazard. He half expected the floor to give way and send him tumbeling back into the basement, it had been badly damaged by the flames. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling as he passed through the hallway, where he had saved the women and children. The structural integrity of the building had been severely compromised and someone else might fall through and plummet to their death. He raised his right hand, the large ring on his index finger glowing as he brought it to the wall. He smiled when the spell was in place as that would make the building solid for a good hour.

Now to get back to Dave.

oo0oo

Dave had managed to take out two opponents with plasma bolts, but that had left him open to attack. He had taken a hard blow to the abdomen and he was pretty sure he had a few cracked ribs as a result. After that he had thrown up a shield to stop another attack and hadn't yet been able to take it down.

He couldn't attack with the shield up, but if he took it down, he'd be creamed by eight plasma bolts from eight different angles. Plus, his shield was weakening, and he knew he wouldn't be able to put up another. He doubled over to avoid a plasma bolt that blew a hole in the quickly disintegrating shield.

Dave smiled and shot a plasma bolt out the hole. It flew past an opposing sorcerer on the second level of the fire escape and hit a power line, the pulse of magic traveled down the line and it came to life, snaking towards the unsuspecting sorcerer. The end of the cable sputtered and sparked, the noise causing the sorcerer to turn, only to be struck in the chest and electrocuted. He howled in pain and crumpled.

The sorcerer on the first level of the fire escape looked up just in time to raise his arms as the black wire dove towards his face. It hit his arms and the electricity poured into his body. He didn't even cry out, just fell.

Bartholomew glared as he saw two of his fellows struck down. He shot a blast of flame towards the offending piece of rubber and metal. He turned back to Dave who smiled as he waved his hand at a clothesline and forced it to wrap around another sorcerer's chest and throw the man against the opposite wall of the alley. Frustrated that an upstart punk had taken out five of the ten sent to collect him, Bartholomew threw another fireball at the clothesline. Then sent a plasma bolt toward the youth that disintegrated what was left of Dave's shield.

Dave felt his whole body vibrate from the shock of the blast. He grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. Realizing he was in a venerable position he raised his head to see if anyone was about to attack him. They weren't, the remaining five were now at ground level and approaching Dave at a leisurely pace.

All Dave could think about was how Balthazar would up his combat training to extremely painful levels if he didn't manage to hold his own. Shakily he got to his feet and readied another two plasma bolts. He threw them, and the two sorcerers on the right sent out their own to meet his so the bolts turned into harmless flashes of light. Dave gritted his teeth he had tried to put a lot of power into those bolts and those two had blocked them with ease.

Taking a deep breath to help him focus he sent out a concussion wave. The five only raised their arms thinking the blast would be weak but four of them went flying. Bartholomew, however, was only forced to stagger back slightly, his eyes narrowed slightly but he continued forward unabatted..

Dave fired another plasma bolt, hoping to catch him off guard. The man threw up a shield and the attack fizzled out of existence.

The apprentice saw the blue light of another bolt heading his way, he threw up his hands and raised a shield but it was too weak. The bolt went through the shield as if it didn't exist. Dave was thrown back and hit the invisible wall with a thud.

"Dave!"

'_Balthazar…' _Dave had done it. He had held his own against ten. Balthazar would handle the rest easy, there were only five after all. The apprentice started to relax. Then he heard a thud.

He turned his head to see Balthazar shooting a very large plasma bolt at an invisible wall. That didn't make sense… the wall was designed not to let Dave through.

"Remember when I picked up your hat Balthazar?" asked Bartholomew. "I grabbed a few strands of hair while I was at it. I erected another wall to deal with you, while you were gone."

'_Oh…_' thought Dave _'Guess this means I'm in trouble.' _From the look on his mentor's face, the budding physicist was in a _great_ deal of trouble. He started forcing himself to his feet, determined to put up a fight.

Bartholomew sent a plasma bolt to Dave's chest and he crumpled.

"Dave!" shouted Balthazar. Any other time Dave would have registered the concern in his mentor's voice but he didn't have the energy. Balthazar's fists were glowing red as the master sorcerer pounded away on the invisible wall trying to overwhelm it with sheer power. Dave's magic was spent, the number of cracked ribs was growing, and he could no longer throw up a halfway decent shield.

"Sorry, Balthazar," muttered Dave, barely loud enough for his master to hear. Bartholomew was now right in front of him, smiling, assured of his victory. The sorcerer bent down and grabbed Dave's neck and dragged him to his feet.

"Put. Him. Down." Balthazar hissed venomously.

Bartholomew ignored him and focused on Dave. "Now… ready to come along quietly?"

Dave smiled placed his hands against the man's abdomen and fired the strongest plasma bolts he could muster.

"Arrgh!" hissed the evil sorcerer as he dropped his prey.

"That's a no," said Dave as he tried to stay on his feet, he was bent over and the pain in his chest was stopping him from properly standing.

Balthazar, despite the situation couldn't help but feel a surge of pride. Dave had taken out five sorcerers on his own. And was still putting up a fight despite the obvious pain he was in.

"That's it!" shouted Bartholomew, his hand glowed a dark emerald green and the energy shot out, hitting Dave squarely in the chest. The apprentice collapsed.

"Obnoxious little upstart," hissed Bartholomew as he delivered a kick to Dave's rib cage.

"Unh!" grunted Dave in pain, he was barely holding onto consciousness as he opened his eyes and saw Bartholomew drawing his leg back for another kick. He reached out just like he had been taught. One of Balthazar's exercises in combat training had been grabbing an opponent's wrist to avoid a punch then twist said opponent's arm behind his back.

Despite the training it was more luck then skill that enabled Dave catch hold of Bartholomew's foot and, once he had it, gave it a twist. Bartholomew howled briefly in pain and staggered back. Gritting his teeth he shot another blast of blue energy towards Dave.

The twenty year old stopped moving.

"Dave!" shouted Balthazar, his fists glowed red as he started to thrash against the wall trying desperately to destroy it.

Bartholomew waved his hand and Dave's prone form rose from the ground.

"Let him go!"

"After all this effort to get him? You're kidding right?"

Balthazar step back from the wall and raised a threatening finger. "This alley is a dead-end. The only way out is through me."

"Unless we have a portable portal," Bartholomew reached into his coat and pulled out what appeared to be a rolled up poster. "We got everyone?" he asked, turning to one of his compatriots, a sandy haired man, who was carrying a woman Dave had hit with a plasma bolt.

"Yeah, we got everyone."

Bartholomew let go of the rolled up paper and using his powers threw it against the back wall. Smiling, he rolled it out and it began to glow a dull yellow light. "Let's go." He turned back to his infuriated opponent.

"Don't look so worried, Balthazar, there will be enough left of the boy for you to give him a proper burial." Balthazar slammed the wall with so much power the entire alleyway and adjacent buildings shook the sudden vibrations caused Bartholomew to flinched as he staggered back.

"Let him go, right now, or there won't be a force in Otherworld or Earth that will keep you safe from me."

Bartholomew turned away from the older man's eyes, unable to face the intensity in them. "Come along Jason," he ordered as he limped toward the portal. Once there, he waited while his companions walked through, then summoned fire into his hand and lit a corner of the magical device aflame before stepping through with Dave.

"No!" shouted Balthazar as the Louisian wall disintegrated with the disappearance of its conjurer. The centuries old sorcerer ran towards the portal and reached it just as the last piece crumpled to ash.

* * *

**Who's the evil cliffy mistress? I'm the evil cliffy mistress! Well hope everyone enjoyed chap five! Tune in Wed the 8 before noon Pacific time for chap 6!**

**And please REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Veil**

**Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****: All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 06**

Lennon sat in his office drinking coffee to keep Morpheus at bay, he had a lot of papers to grade. It was a calm and peaceful night, until his door blew off its hinges and crashed into the wall opposite, sending books and papers flying everywhere.

"Where is he Lennon!" shouted Balthazar as he stormed through what was left of the doorway.

Lennon rose from his seat eyes wide with fear. "I don't know—"

He choked back the rest of his sentence Balthazar magicked the fae's desk to the side and out of the way. Lennon barely had time to register the act before the master sorcerer's face was inches from his own. One of Balthazar's hands was wrapped around the fae's neck while another crackled with blue energy. "Don't lie to me. I know you ripped ten pages out of the book! Whatever is going on you're in on it! They took Dave! Where is he?"

"I don't…"

Balthazar let go of the fae's neck, to grip his shirt and slammed him against the bookshelf behind him. "Tell me everything you know," hissed the sorcerer.

"Th— they they'll kill me," stuttered the fae.

Balthazar eyes glowed red as a surge of violent, rage driven power surfaced. "It will be a mercy." Balthazar knew incantations for pain. He knew how to cause a great deal of it, having had such spells used on him in the past.

"Where is my apprentice?" continued Balthazar barely keeping himself in check. He knew hurting the fae wasn't the solution, he _knew _that information gained from any form of torture was unreliable, and that he could waste precious time tracking down a false lead if he wasn't careful. He knew Dave would hate him for it, as would Veronica and even himself. But right now he wanted little more than to lash out at anyone having _anything _to do with Bartholomew. "And if you lie, you'll beg for death."

"I don't know where he is," whimpered Lennon.

Balthazar took a deep breath and with great difficulty forced his hands to unclench releasing the fae. "Tell me what you do know."

oo0oo

"Errrr," moaned Dave he tried to sit up. The pain in his chest made that difficult so he rolled onto his stomach and fell two feet onto a cold hard floor.

"Ow." Lately it seemed his face was always becoming acquainted with floors. Grimacing slightly, he used his arms to prop himself up into a sitting position. He realised he was cold, and not just because of the floor. He looked down. Oh, he was shirtless and bandaged. Right, he had been pretty badly injured. Well his ribs were. He looked around his new environment. A cell, ten by ten and he had fallen off a narrow bench in the wall which was topped with a thin mattress. He reached up and grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled himself up into a seating position. He checked his right hand, his ring was still there, he was surprised his attackers hadn't taken it then again it wouldn't have done them much good considering he was the prime merlinian. He dug his hands into his pockets, his keys were still there, and so was the compass. He smiled, the ruby was bright red, Becky wasn't afraid so she didn't know he was missing, hopefully he would be back before that happened.

He leaned back and wondered about Balthazar, Bartholomew had taken pains to avoid a confrontation with the centuries old sorcerer and his people had been in no shape to fight, so the man had to be okay. Okay and tracking down his apprentice. Dave tried to relax, they hadn't killed him yet and Balthazar was sure to turn up before they did. The master sorcerer always did.

He looked up and spotted a large metal door with a small sliding door at the top so his captors could look in on him. He tried to get up, to investigate the slab of metal hoping he could walk through it at the very least stave off boredom in the attempt. Unfortunately he didn't even get to a standing position before falling back onto the cot. He did feel nauseous and dizzy, had they drugged him? He held up his hand and tried to summon a plasma bolt, the more he tried to concentrate the more the tiny bit of blue energy seemed to sputter, after a few moments it died.

Dave plopped his head in his hands, figures, they had to find someway to disarm him as it was not like they could take his ring. How long had he been out? What did they want with him? When was Balthazar going to show up? And most importantly, was his combat training going to be taken to new, even more painful levels after this was over?

oo0oo

"There is a way to tear down the Veil," said Lennon hurriedly trying to pacify a very intimidating Balthazar. "That's to have an extremely powerful fae or sorcerer channel the power of the ley lines and redirect them."

"Someone like the prime merlinian," said Balthazar.

Lennon nodded.

"But Dave wouldn't survive that would he?"

"No, we're talking about a lot of power here, and all that power coursing through a single body?" Lennon shook his head. "The strain would be too much, it would kill the caster."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

Balthazar massaged his temple. _This _was why he didn't want to talk to Lennon earlier: the guy was too far down the chain of command.

"Would Chloe know?"

"Maybe."

"Where can I find her?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You do realize I can and will turn everything in this room to iron, right?"

"I said I _can't_. I use a crystal to contact her, I have no idea where she is."

"Then set up a meeting."

oo0oo

Ceobhrán sighed in impatience, as she set her elbow on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Where was her meal? And where was Lennon?

"Ma'am? Your meal."

"Oh, thank you," Ceobhrán did not bother to give the waiter a glance as he put the food on the table. She did however take notice when his hand reached out and grabbed the small gold heart pendent that hung around her neck.

"Wha—er..." her body suddenly felt weak and nauseous. Her pendant had been turned into iron. She barely had the strength to turn and look at her attacker.

"Good evening Ceobhrán," Balthazar Blake said pleasantly as he sat down across from her. "Don't worry, the pendant's not entirely made of iron. Just enough to stop you from trying to run. Now, where is my apprentice?"

"You can't stop this. Even if you found them—"

"I will."

"You'll be out numbered."

"They'll be outclassed," replied Balthazar intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them. "Quit stalling, where is he? When are they planning on stealing the book?"

Ceobhrán was starting to look a little green, literally, her glamour was starting to wear off. Balthazar waved his hand and decreased the iron content of the pendant.

"When are they going after the book?"

"Tonight, you can't stop it. As soon as they have it—"

"They'll murder Dave." Balthazar paused to collect himself. "Where are they?" Ceobhrán didn't answer. "I don't have all night."

"You won't… can't."

Balthazar's eyes glowed red briefly as a surge of violent magic surfaced, he rose to his feet. The room darkened, the other people in the restaurant began to slow and the lights flicked as raw power emitted from the centuries old sorcerer, Ceobhrán shrank back. "Won't? Can't? I am Balthazar Blake, sorcerer of the seven hundred and seventy-seven degree. I spent one thousand two hundred and sixty years looking for Dave. There is nothing I won't do to get him back. Tell me what I want to know."

oo0oo

Dave sat on his 'bed' leaning against the wall, wondering when Balthazar would be turning up. He was contemplating trying to get to the metal door again when it opened. A girl entered, she appeared to be about seventeen-ish, she had green cat eyes, high cheek bones, a shallow face, long nose and long pointy ears, and she was carrying a tray with water and a plate of food.

"Are you a fae?"

She shook her head.

"Changeling?"

She nodded, and placed the tray on his knees gesturing for him to eat. Dave took a forkful to his nose and gave it a sniff. The food smelled… off _'Probably laced with drugs. I have been feeling better, they can't have that.' _He brought the fork back down to the tray. "I'll eat it later."

The girl jumped up onto the cot, one leg on each side of his and crouched down so her face was millimetres from his.

"Whoa personal space!" shouted Dave, pressing against the wall to gain some distance from the girl.

In one smooth motion she grabbed the tray with her right hand and his neck with her left and shoved him against the wall. She placed the tray to the side, grabbed a handful of food, and brought it towards his mouth.

Dave tried to keep his mouth closed but the girl worked two fingers into his mouth and used her palm to shove the food in, then clamped his mouth closed.

Dave struggled but was still two weak from the drugs already in his system. He grabbed her arm and tried to fire plasma bolts. He knew he couldn't do much damage but he could make small ones no problem and he thought if he packed more power into tiny balls he could persuade her to release him.

Despite his best efforts the girl didn't so much as flinch, she did however put a great deal of pressure on his jaw, he swallowed. She grabbed another handful.

"Oh come o—" she took advantage of the opening to shove the food in his mouth.

oo0oo

Balthazar stood in the alleyway next to the restaurant he had spoken to Ceobhrán in. He fished a small mirror out of his pocket and looking into it mumbled a few words, then called the name of the person he sought.

"Jareth, I got the location, did you switch the books?"

"Of course," replied Jareth's reflection. "I'm the Goblin King, about half the book's guards are under my command and was a simple enough matter. So long as the real book doesn't actually leave the premises."

"They'll try for it tonight."

"Good thing I already switched them then," replied Jareth with a smile before vanishing from the mirror.

"Jareth?" Balthazar turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Jareth holding his own pocket mirror aloft. The king was dressed in his usual attire light blue poet shirt black leather vest, boots and pants that left little to the imagination.

"You're going to wait for them to steal the book. I may be the Goblin King but even I am bound by rules. I can't send in my redcaps for a kidnapped boy— it's not an act of war Balthazar."

"I'm not asking for your redcaps," replied Balthazar curtly.

"Don't worry, we all make mistakes, and you are only human." Balthazar's eye's narrowed and Jareth continued. "Dave will not be in the best shape as they'll have to incapacitate him, you know that, you can hardly drag him out and protect the both of you on your own. Wait for back up. Getting yourself captured won't do either of you any good. They won't harm Dave until they have the book and even then there's some preparation. Tell me the location and I'll send over the redcaps, as soon as the book leaves its hiding place we'll be in a perfect position to attack." He paused and Balthazar said nothing, turning over the idea in his head.

Jareth sighed. "Oh, why am I'm bothering trying to talk sense into you? This is much more effective." He reached out and grabbed Balthazar's shoulder, the sorcerer blinked and found himself in an oubliette. He looked around for a door, but saw nothing, not even a piece of wood, the place was completely bare.

"Jareth!"

"The location Blake," said Jareth from behind the sorcerer.

"I don't have time for this," replied Balthazar rounding on the Goblin King.

"Not much of a choice either," replied Jareth casually as he leaned against the wall of the oubliette. "Tell me the location so I can get my redcaps into position because believe me you aren't leaving until you do."

Balthazar ground his teeth but gave Jareth the location and promptly demanded to be let out.

"As soon as they steal the fake," assured the Goblin King, then vanished.

"Jareth!"

oo0oo

Veronica, meanwhile, was sitting on the couch reading a history book about the second world war. Well, she was attempting to read it. She'd been on the same page for the last half hour. Her fiancée and his apprentice were late and they _always _called when they were going to be late.

"Excuse me, Miss Veronica."

Veronica jumped up at the voice, readying plasma bolts as her book clattered to the floor.

"No need for that," assured the strange glittery man.

"Who are you?"

"Jareth, the Goblin King. Perhaps Balthazar mentioned me?"

"He did," said Veronica, plasma bolt still blaring in her hands.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her continued hostility. "I see he hasn't been complementry... never was much of a liar himself."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Well, Dave has been captured. We have his location but we need to wait for our opponents to attempt to steal the book. Otherwise I can't legally summon my redcaps to attack."

"And Balthazar?"

Jareth smirked, he eyed her plasma bolt as he walked towards her slowly, picked up Veronica's book, leafing throught it before answering. "In an oubliette. Your fiancée can be rather impatient."

"Is he alright?"

Jareth turned to look at her eyebrow raised as if to ask 'would I hurt him?' "I assure you I haven't harmed him. You have two choices: Join him, or wait here until we're ready to attack."

"I would prefer to be with Balthazar."

"As you wish," replied Jareth with a slight bow. Slowly, so as not to seem like a threat, he reached out and gently placed a hand on Veronica's arm, next thing she knew they were in a oubliette with her fiancée. Jareth proptly disappeared before Balthazar could turn towards them.

"Veronica!" exclaimed Balthazar when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"Jareth. Balthazar, what happened to Dave?"

oo0oo

Dave let out a low groan when he heard the door creak open, he was sitting at the edge of his cot debating whether to try and stand as he really didn't want his face to have another encounter with a floor.

"I understand, you didn't like your food," chuckled Bartholomew from the doorway.

"My doctor has me on a no sedatives diet, and you know what they say happens to people who don't follow doctor's orders," Dave quipped.

Bartholomew walked towards the apprentice who leaned back on his cot so his back was against the wall. The youth gave the man a half hearted glare he was too tired to do more. He noticed the girl was with him.

"You've met Tara right?" said Dave's captor with a wave in Tara's direction. "Not much of a talker— used to be, too much of one actually— then she got her tongue cut out."

Dave started at that comment and took a closer look at the girl and noticing her left arm was badly burned. He thought he hadn't done any damage, but he had. Those were second degree burns at the least, and they hadn't been tended to. He wondered what she had endured before, to make second degree burns so… unnoticeable.

He turned his full attention to Bartholomew, "What do you want?"

"We need to sedate you. Again. But you won't eat the food so…" he snapped his fingers and two more men entered. They walked up to Dave, each grabbed an arm, shoved his hands _into _the wall, and then held him at the elbows.

Bartholomew took a syringe out of his pocket, "Thank you gentlemen. You understand David, I don't want you casting any spells with those hands. You did a bit of a number on Tara's arm."

"Why hasn't her arm been bandaged?" hissed Dave.

"She has a lot of chores. She'll bandage it tonight, I'm sure," said Bartholomew as he injected Dave with the sedative.

oo0oo

Balthazar was normally the most patient of men, but some things could stretch even him to the limits. Being imprisoned in one of Jareth's bloody oubliettes while his apprentice was in trouble was defiantly one of those things. Veronica sat as comfortably as she could on the floor, wanting to be somewhat rested when it came time to fight, and trying to ignore Balthazar's pacing.

"They took the fake," announced Jareth pleasantly from behind the centuries old sorcerer.

Balthazar rounded, "They'd better have, because if I had to wait in your little—"

"You're welcome," smiled the Goblin King.

"We'll be leaving now I take it?" asked Veronica, standing. She thought it best to keep the two men focused on the task at hand.

Jareth nodded. "Come along. Lots to do." He reached out and grabbed both their arms and the trio found themselves at the edge of a wood facing the Aboveground mound that hid the gang of sorcerers.

Balthazar took out a pair of binoculars to survey the area. "They have iron surrounding the place," he said looking at the glint of what looked like nails as well as swords, and clumps of unshaped metal. He squinted at some white powder "And salt, and St John's Wort, and Forget-Me-Nots growing everywhere, probably to stop any fae from getting in."

"Good thing none of us are fae then," grinned Jareth. "I'll clear the way for the redcaps around the back while you two lead the frontal assault. And Balthazar, they are ordered to tear off your right arm if you don't clear the way, and to follow every order you two give after you do. I wanted to give you plenty of incentive."

"If I don't clear the way, they can't get to me," countered Balthazar.

"If you don't clear the way and live, they will find you. Don't be an idiot Balthazar," suggested Jareth, giving the sorcerer a pat on the shoulder. "Don't go too far with your orders though. They need to kill or they will die. Frankly, I have enough trouble keeping their bloodlust down as much as I do. Come on then. Dave hasn't got all night," finnished Jareth before he vanished.

Balthazar assumed he had gone to the back of the mound. He sighed and decided to give his first order, knowing the redcaps might be too busy to listen once he cleared the salt and St John's Wort out of the way.

"Don't touch Dave: young sorcerer, twenty, skinny, dark hair and eyes, probably wounded. Do not harm him."

"We have already been given this order," said a voice from the bush to Balthazar's right.

Balthazar nodded. There were two guards at the front of the mound entrance, and he didn't want to waste time dealing with them. He waved his hand, transforming all the salt into dirt, then cast a cast a fire spell to engulf all the St John's Wort, and Forget-Me-Nots in flame Veronica conjured up a wind to blow the smoke straight up and away from the redcaps. The iron wasn't a problem, redcaps were one of the species of fae to which the metal was not harmful, they even wore iron boots.

No sooner had the two sorcerers finished then the redcaps sprung forth to attack, moving fast despite their heavy boots.

He felt a slight breeze as they ran by him and he saw two leap up at each guard. A flash of claws and blood erupted from the men's chest.

He hated working with redcaps. Jareth had been right, these things needed to kill, they needed to soak their caps in blood for if the blood staining their caps dried they would die— Jareth may be their king but that didn't change the creatures base nature. They needed to kill, they liked to kill, and they had the strength, speed, teeth, and claws to be very good at it.

Best not to get in their way.

**Tune in next week Dec 15 to find out how the rescue goes! Also sorry to say but that's the last appreance Jareth makes in this fic, ah well, he is mentioned again briefly, but that's it. Sorry laby fans.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Veil

* * *

**

**Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****: All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Chapter 07**

Dave heard the creak of the metal door to his cell and attempted to roll his head to see who was comming in, the action hurt however and he returned his gaze to the ceiling wondering who was visiting, surly it wasn't time for another dose of drugs? He was tired, and cold, he wished he had a blanket. Would it kill these guys to give him one?

"Dave!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Balthazar…"rasped Dave frowning at how weak his voice sounded, he really needed a drink of water. His frowned deepened as he started hearing screams, cries of pain suddenly cut short. What was going on? Balthazar was here so he couldn't be the one causing all the screaming.

The budding physicist felt himself been gently lifted, "I can walk…" he murmured, not wanting to be carried out like a child.

Balthazar rolled his eyes as his apprentice struggled in his arms. "Fine." He helped Dave to his feet and wrapped the boy's arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Dave."

"More to learn?" he joked in an attempt to stave off the fear the constant screaming was giving him.

"Lots," chuckled Balthazar.

Dave was about to ask what was going on when he saw another familiar face and his own broke out into a smile. "Hey Veronica," he greeted, as Balthazar dragged him into the hallway. She nodded and returned his smile. Dave noted the blue plasma in her palm as she kept her eyes and ears open for any possible attackers.

"Close your eyes," ordered Balthazar.

Dave frowned, his master's voice was calm but there was an edge in it. Dave looked at his mentor, but Balthazar was concentrating on the hallway.

"Can't be much worse then the screaming," said Dave. Now that the trio were in the hallway, Dave could hear the screams of the other sorcerers far more clearly, he could make out what was been said some plead for mercy only for their voices to be suddenly cut off. He could even make out the sound of fleash been torn and bones broken. Despite his thoughts that the sight couldn't be much worse then the sounds it produced he followed his master's orders and closed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he said, his voice shakier then he would like. "Who did you bring with you?"

"Redcaps, don't worry they won't hurt us. I'll explain later, for now keep your head down and concentrate on the sound of your breathing," ordered Balthazar.

Dave lowered his head but a few moments later looked up at the sound of bare feet running towards them and saw Tara with two redcaps at her heels. "Don't let them hurt her," he murmured.

"Redcaps! The girl is with us!" shouted Balthazar.

The creatures stopped chasing and turned around for different prey.

"Help me with him," ordered Balthazar.

Tara didn't understand what was going on, but this man could order the redcaps, so following his orders was probably a good idea.

Together she and Balthazar dragged Dave to safety while Veronica stood guard over the group.

oo0oo

Dave opened his eyes. He felt better, a lot better, he turned his head and saw Balthazar sitting in a chair a blanket around his shoulder, sound asleep, there was a plate of… toast and orange juice on the night table. Dave reached out for a piece.

'_Hmm marmalade…' _thought Dave taking a bite. He looked around his environment and recognized the room as Balthazar's and Veronica's guestroom.

"Hungry?" said Balthazar staring at Dave through a half open eyelid.

"Yeah, hey where's Tara?"

"Is that her name?" asked Balthazar, blinking the sleep from his eyes and leaning forward, "the mute changeling?"

"Yeah, she okay?"

"I asked Jareth to give her a job in his castle as a maid or something. He'll treat her well. She's been in Otherworld all her life and wouldn't be able to adapt to Earth."

"Not arguing," said Dave taking another bite.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, they didn't do much, other then drug me."

Balthazar looked his apprentice over, the bruises on his arms and jaw where he had been forced fed, small holes in his skin where they had injected him. He leaned back in his chair, there was nothing to indicate Dave had been _sorely_ mistreated, no lacerations, no broken or cracked bones save for what he had endured prior to his capture. But even if he had, he doubted his apprentice would talk about it. Still, couldn't hurt to ask.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not much to tell. What happened on your end? How did you find me?"

Balthazar leaned forward and told Dave about questioning Lennon and Chloe, he skipped the part about his interogation technique, saying only that he had a word with Lennon on how to contact Chloe. He also skiped the part about the oubliette, but when he told Dave that Jareth had gone around to remove the salt and problem plants from the back of the hideout Dave interrupted.

"Wait, isn't Jareth fae? Wouldn't the iron, salt and those plants you mentioned—"

"St John's Wort, and Forget-Me-Nots."

"Right, wouldn't they have been a problem for him?"

"Jareth isn't a fae, but we don't want to broadcast that fact."

"So what is he?"

Balthazar leaned back in his chair as he contemplated the best way to explain the story. "A long time ago an arrogant fae, to be specific, a Leanan Sidhe, decided to try and claim the Labyrinth. Many had done so before him and failed, miserably. But like I said, he was arrogant, and charged ahead. He did better then those before him but he still died. The Labyrinth, however, was impressed and entered his mind as he lay dying. Curious, the magic began it's work not to heal the fae, but to learn from him. It created another being. It looked like the fae who died, acted like him, even thought it was him. But it wasn't a fae, it was pure wild magic given physical form, an extension of the Labyrinth itself, to help protect it, it's inhabitants and deal with all others who tried to cause trouble

"Woah. So, Jareth is literally made out of magic."

Balthazar nodded, "It is advantageous if everyone thinks he's fae, but no, he isn't. However he is very powerful and very dangerous." He gave Dave a significant look clearly indicationg that Dave would be wise not to repeat what he had just learned. "Now where was I?"

"Wait, isn't the Labyrinth fae magic? I mean goblins are fae, so wouldn't the Labyrinth still be weak against iron? And salt and St John's Wort? Wouldn't Jareth?"

Balthazar sighed in impatience at the interruption but leaned forward to explain. "First, iron isn't a weakness shared by all fae, redcaps for example wear iron boots, though none of them are good with St John's Wort. Second, remember what I said about 'wild magic.' The thing you need to understand, Dave, is that there are things far, far more ancient then the fae. And far more powerful. 'Wild Magic' is one of those things. It's the force behind life itself. It's what makes things grow, not just physically. It's what makes things evolve."

"Is that what we use?"

Balthazar hesitated. "Rarely, Merlin tapped into it to stop his apprentices from aging. You'll tap into it when I teach you to make plants grow. But generally, no. We don't play God." He paused to look at Dave, watching his face to make sure he understood. When he was satisfied that Dave did understand what he had been told he continued. "You've read up on the Labyrinth. You know it has twists and turns. If you look up the definition of the word 'labyrinth' you'll find out a labyrinth has only one path, it's impossible to get lost. Yet 'The Labyrinth' has numerous alternative paths and routes. Do you know why that is?"

Dave thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Because the Labyrinth is a mental maze. It tests the people who run it— makes them push themselves and forces them to face hard truths about who, and what, they are. That's the path out of the Labyrinth, self discovery. The physical path is whatever is needed to accomplish that. Fae don't have any bit an easier time with that task then humans do. With the exception of goblins, who seem to have a very easy time with it. Goblins are the misfits of the fae world. The Labyrinth welcomed and sheltered them, allowed itself to become their home. The other fae soon realised that this ancient place now held great power for whoever controlled it, controlled the goblins and there are many of them, especially with the redcaps, a formidable army could be forged, so many fae vied for it. Jareth was the result. Anymore questions?" he asked patiently "Or should I finish my story?"

"I think I got it. Sorry for interrupting."

Balthazar smiled and continued. "Where was I? Oh yes. Jareth went around back and I turned the salt into dirt and burned all the St John's Wort ..."

Balthazar quickly finished the rest of the story and,deciding his apprentice was going to be fine, left the room to cook some lunch. He returned an hour later to to tell Dave lunch was ready and ask his student what he would like to drink but the master sorcerer's smile turned into a frown at the sight that greeted him.

"What are you doing?" he asked from the doorway.

Dave finnished zipping up his jacket before answering.

"Going to class. I just have one today."

"Skip it," ordered Balthazar, curtly.

"This professor has a thing about missing classes and even if I come up with a convincing excuse no one's going to believe it. Terrible liar remember? I'm fine. Veronica healed me."

"Your ribs haven't fully healed. They need another day at the least."

"All I'm going to do is walk to class and sit down. Not exactly a whole lot of strenuous activity."

"Dave, you can't go."

"Why?"

Balthazar hesitated. He had wanted to wait until Dave was feeling better before telling him, but there was no helping it now. "Bartholomew wasn't among the dead, and there could be other survivors."

Dave's shoulders slumped. "Well he's not likely going to attack again, is he? At least, not so soon."

"Don't know. But either way you should rest."

"Balthazar, I can't miss a class."

"All you have to do is show up, right?"

"Yeaaahhh…" said Dave, not liking the direction this conversation was going.

He liked it even less when Balthazar shape-shifted into his mirror image.

"No. No, no, no," said Dave his voice climbing in pitch while he waved his arms for emphasis.

"Stay here. Veronica will look after you," said Balthazar, ignoring his apprentice's protests.

"Balthazar—"

"You're not going anywhere until we're sure you're okay."

"I'm fi—" He stopped when he saw Balthazar's glare, and gulped. Despite the fact that it was his own face, (which made it very eerie) Dave knew he'd never be able to glare like that. He'd rather face twenty of Bartholomew's lackeys, then deal with a ticked off Balthazar. "I'll just go back to sleep now," he announced, pointing at the bed.

Balthazar smiled, "Good choice."

Fifteen minutes later Dave was back in his pj's in bed, when he heard a knock, he turned and said, "Come in."

"I brought you some lunch," announced Veronica cheerfully as she entered his room holding a breakfast-in-bed tray. She placed the tray in front of him while he pulled himself into a better seating position to enjoy his meal. He smiled. Mac and Cheese, and not the Kraft dinner kind either, the real baked in an oven kind.

"Thanks Veronica," he said taking a mouthful. "Hey Veronica," he continued between mouthfuls, "why didn't you or Balthazar heal me when he found me? Even if it had just been a patch job?"

"Healing takes time," she told him, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. "We thought it best to leave the area as soon as possible. Also I wouldn't have been able to do anything about the drugs."

"Makes sense. Can you teach me how to heal? Balthazar said you were gifted."

Veronica smiled and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "Alright, we'll start small." She waved her hand at a paper clip on the desk and it turned into a needle. Gracefully she picked it up and with one swift movement, stabbed herself on her left index finger.

"Now, what causes the body to heal from a wound?"

"Cells. The cells divide and repair the damage."

"Exactly." She moved her right hand above the pinprick. "All you have to do is force the cells to multiply faster." Smiling she rubbed the drop of blood away and held out her hand for Dave to examine, he nodded when he saw the wound was gone.

"But what if you go too far? I mean, what if you make it so the cells don't stop dividing"

Veronica raised an eyebrow. Dave's voice had gained speed and pitch during the question. Something was bothering him. She leaned forward. "Then you will them to stop." She leaned back and taking up the needle again gave herself another prick and she held out her hand to Dave. "Now it's your turn."

oo0oo

Balthazar had no trouble finding Dave's classroom. After all, he had been following the boy around long enough. The subject was American History, something Balthazar knew a fair amount about, but not as much as one might think. Lennon had been right, Balthazar was very single minded.

"Okay class," said the professor, a blond women in her mid-thirties pleasantly. "I trust you all read ahead and have come prepared." She hit a key on her laptop and an image was projected onto the screen. Balthazar moaned, this was not a pleasant memory. "We'll starte up where we left off with last week's lecture on the Salem Witch Trials." She continued gesturing to the picture of the courtroom where the women and men had been tried. Balthazar shook his head momentarily dispelling the memory.

"Last class we left off with the deaths of George Burroughs, Martha Carrier, John Willard, George Jacobs, and Sr. John Proctor. Not all victims of the Salem witch trials were hung. One Giles Corey, a octogenarian was pressed under heavy stones until he was crushed to death. Prior to his death he had spent five months in chains with his wife. He saw the futility of attempting to go to trial and knew that if he did go to trial he would be found guilty, his farm would go to the state, and he wished it to go to his two sons-in-law. Three days after his death his wife and eight others were hung. They were the last victims."

"Dorthy…" murmured Balthazar to himself. He couldn't get that child out of his head at age four, _four. _She had been accused made to confess and incriminate her mother. Eight months in a prison cell, Hev had got her out on bond for £50 on December 10— he would have used magic to break her out but the smallest trace and the pandemonium would have started again. So he had done the thing the legal way, the slow way. Had paid for her to be treated like a human in the asylum she ended up in and eventually she had recovered. But he was still haunted by it.

This was not going to be fun. He sank back in his seat and tried to block out the woman's incessant droning of things that were 'A' wrong, or 'B' already known to him.

He also spent a good portion of the class cursing Abigail Williams, the little witch. Ah well. She was now focusless and in the foster care system. Hmm... he'd have to check up on her again soon. Didn't want to lose her or give her the opprotunity to forge another focus.

Class continued at a snail's pace and Balthazar was rather proud that he resisted the temptation to correct the professor when she said something wrong. Tempting as it was, he knew Dave would be the one to deal with the consequences, so he kept his head down and mouth shut.

When it was finally over, Balthazar was the first out. He couldn't hold Dave's form much longer as shapeshifting took a lot of power and concentration.

He turned when he heard a familiar voice call him... well, call Dave.

"Dave!" shouted Becky as she ran up to the disguised sorcerer.

"Hey Becky," replied Balthazar in his own voice.

She came to an abrupt halt a few feet from him. "What's going on?"

"Dave wasn't up for class today so I decided to take his place."

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"I think so. Physically he's fine. Veronica looked him over. Come on." He ordered as he started walking towards the parking lot. "They came for him last night. I'll let him tell you about it."

"What happened?" asked Becky. She grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn and face her. She had no desire to wait.

"Like I said, I'll let him tell you. He's fine Becky," he assured her, shrugging off her hand as he hurried towards his car.

"Physically, what about mentally?"

"I'm hoping you can tell me," he told her , opening the door of his car. She followed suit.

oo0oo

'_Two hours,' _thought Balthazar, staring at the door that lead to Dave's temporary room. _'Two hours they've been talking.' _He sighed and leaned back on the couch he was currently occupying and tried to focus on the book in his lap, just as Becky stepped out.

"Hey Balthazar," she greeted after closing the door. Balthazar leaned forward in his seat giving the young women his full attention as she gave him a reassuring smile. "He's fine mentally; just disturbed about what happened with Tara and the other changlings, but he's really happy you found her a good home. That helped."

"Thanks," said Balthazar with relief leaning back in his seat a little.

"I could tell something else is bothering him, but I don't think it has anything to do with last night."

Balthazar closed the book he had been holding and stood up. "Any idea what it is?"

Becky shook her head. "He didn't want to talk about it."

Balthazar brought his right hand to his chin and furrowed his brow, how many problems could Dave _have_?

"Were you sitting there waiting for me to come out the entire time?" continued Becky.

"What makes you say that?" asked Balthazar nonchalantly.

"The book you were 'reading.' It was upside down."

"Makes it more challenging," murmured Balthazar.

Becky laughed. "I'll be heading home then. Bye."

The master sorcerer nodded and, setting the book aside, got to his feet, "I'll give you a ride."

oo0oo

"Come in," said Dave half an hour later at the knock on his door.

"Hey, feeling better?" asked Balthazar as he swung open the door.

"Yeah, I'll be going to class tomorrow," Dave eyed his master, waiting for an argument, but all Balthazar did was nod. "How did class go today?"

"Fine," assured Balthazar, sitting down. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Balthazar."

"But something is bothering you and not just what happened last night."

Dave grabbed hold of the blankets, and Balthazar noticed his knuckles turn white. He sighed, "You don't have to talk about it Dave."

The apprentice's face flooded with relief. "Thanks. My dad called. He wants me to meet him for lunch tomorrow. I told him I'd go."

Balthazar nodded, "Alright, if you feel up to it. I'll be following you just in case." Dave nodded, and Balthazar rose from his seat and headed out the door. Before closing it however, he turned back to Dave, "Yell if you need anything."

Dave just nodded.

Balthazar made his way into the kitchen where his fiancée was preparing dinner. "You know, Veronica, I can cook."

"So can I besides my beef stew still tastes far better then yours, even after all your centuries of practice."

Balthazar chuckled at the small slight. "Did Dave mention to you if anything was bothering him?"

"If he did, I wouldn't betray his confidence, but no, he didn't."

"I sense another 'but' in there," he said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Veronica paused in her stirring. "He requested a healing lesson and asked a strange question."

"What question?"

Veronica repeated her earlier conversation, "Do you have any idea why he was asking such things?"

"There is a… sickness where a cell becomes damaged, it starts dividing uncontrollably, causing large growths called tumours. Dave was asking you if he would inadvertently cause cancer with his healing."

"This cancer, is it dangerous?"

"Depends on where in the body it is, but generally yes, cancer is very dangerous and kills a lot of people."

oo0oo

Balthazar shifted his weight, the dry leaves on the forest floor crunching beneath his feet. It was a futile attempt to get his blood going and stave off the bitter cold. There was a heavy mist but he could see several human shaped silhouettes approaching them.

"There's a lot of them," he said.

"Oh come now , Balthazar," said Horvath dryly. "We've faced worse then this."

"Name one time."

"There was that pack of Morganians with the griffins a few years ago."

Balthazar thought about it a moment then nodded his assent.

He shifted position so he and Horvath were back to back. "Ready?"

"Always."

Balthazar smiled at the joy in Horvath's voice, man always did enjoy a good fight. He readied a pair of plasma bolts.

It was the sound first. The pain came second. Balthazar was too stunned to do anything more then look down at the source of his new found pain as his plasma bolts fizzled out of existence.

There was a blade poking out of his gut.

Balthazar didn't understand. How had that gotten there? He brought his hand to the blade and looked at the blood on his hand in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend how this had happened. Horvath was watching his back. Horvath! They must have gotten him somehow.

Slowly he turned his head, afraid of what he was going to find. There was Horvath, safe and sound. Balthazar's relief was soon replaced with confusion.

What was going on? How had he been hurt? Why was Horvath smiling?

No.

No.

Horvath was his best friend— he'd never— all the times he had saved Balthazar's life, all their training and adventures together. He'd never.

But he was smiling.

Balthazar's hands went back to the blade, as if to reconfirm its existence. Horvath, whose hand had yet to leave the handle of the sword, pulled it out.

Balthazar cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Horvath smirked and walked around his former friend untill he was in front of the helpless sorcerer. His smile turned to a sneer as he knelt down to Balthazar's level.

"Careful Balthazar," chided the older man as the other Morganians chuckled. "There now, don't worry. You won't be in pain much longer."

"Why…?" whispered Balthazar, tears coming to his eyes. Spell or no spell, he was just as susceptible to a blade in the gut as any man. He was going to die, he'd never see Veronica again.

"She chose you."

"Please don't do this."

"It's already done. And don't worry, I'll look after young David."

Wait... David? Who was that? Wait, he remembered now. Dave was his apprentice. Merlin's heir, but Balthazar hadn't met Dave yet. He looked back up at Horvath, but the traitor was different. His hair was short and combed. He was no longer wearing medieval garb, but an expensive hat and fur trimmed coat.

"I won't let you," rasped Balthazar, but his words sounded hollow even to himself, he didn't know if he could stop his former friend.

"Oh Balthazar," chuckled Horvath. "You couldn't even stop him." As Balthazar watched, Horvath morphed into Bartholomew. Who sneered at the older sorcerer.

"I'll get your apprentice eventually," threatened Bartholomew.

Balthazar lunged. His wound had disappeared, forgotten. He passed right through Bartholomew, and found himself in another room. The cell he had found Dave in. And there was Dave, a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Dave!" he darted over to his charge, gently placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, and shaking him slightly. Now that he was close, he could see Dave's face was contorted in pain. It was frozen, not the slightest bit of movement. With growing horror, Balthazar realised his apprentice wasn't breathing.

"Dave!" Balthazar shouted, sitting bolt upright. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's me, Balthazar. Veronica."

"Dave, he's—"

"He's fine Balthazar," cowed Veronica, wrapping her arms around him. "You had a nightmare. Dave is in the other room, asleep and safe."

Balthazar messaged his temple and Veronica held him closer, he leaned into her, soaking up her touch. Allowing his racing heart so slow down to a normal pace. Verronica held her trembling fiancee close, nuzzling his neck letting him know that he was safe and she was here for him.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," said Balthazar suddenly.

"I could—"

"No, that's fine," said Balthazar, getting up.

Veronica smiled. She knew what Balthazar was going to do and it wasn't getting a drink of water.

Balthazar grabed the robe the hung on the chair next to the bedroom door, but he didn't walk to the kitchen, instead he walked down the hall towards Dave's room. He stood infront of the door for several moments. He was still confused from the dream and slightly afraid of what he would find. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he turned the handle and opened the door just enough for him to look in on his charge.

Light crept in from the window across Dave's bed. All the same, it took a few moments for Balthazar's eyes to adjust, and he could see it— the falling and rising of the blankets as Dave breathed. He let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Balthazar felt like a fool. Quietly as he could, he closed the door.

* * *

**Right well you all know the drill by now, next chap next Wednesday before noon pacific time. Review because reviews make me very happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Veil

* * *

**

**Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible, and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Chapter 08**

"Hey guys," greeted Dave cheerfully the next morning as he entered the kitchen where the older sorcerers sat eating cereal.

"How are you feeling?" asked Veronica.

"Well enough to go to class," replied the apprentice, his eyes drifting over to Balthazar who sat reading the paper. He didn't look up. Dave decided to assume that the sorcerer was okay with him going to school as opposed to been being too busy reading the paper to notice he was in the room.

"Balthazar will give you a ride," assured Veronica giving Balthazar a pointed glare.

"Umm thanks, Balthazar. "

The master sorcerer grunted.

Forty minutes later Balthazar parked his car in one of the student parking lots and turned to Dave. "Yes, I am going to be following you around today. Yes, you are going to spend another night at my place. Yes, the same will be happening tomorrow, but not the day after if that's what you want. If Bartholomew hasn't attacked within three days, it's a safe bet he plans to recuperate and won't be making a move anytime soon… Have fun."

Dave blinked. He hated when Balthazar did that. Even if his questions were obvious, would it kill the master sorcerer to give him a chance to ask them? Still, Balthazar had missed one.

"Okay," he said. "Can you give me a lift to the restaurant? I'm supposed to meet my dad in after class."

Balthazar nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you then," said Dave, opening the door and getting out of the Phantom.

"Training after lunch with your dad, Dave. Don't forget."

Dave nodded and closed the door; Balthazar decided to wait a few moments before following.

Classes passed by rather quickly for once. Dave was certain that was due to the fact that he was not looking forward to spending time with his father during lunch. To make matters worse Balthazar would be there watching, maybe listening. He moaned and sank his head into his hands.

Balthazar was just across the hall when Dave's last class was over. The older man smiled in greeting. "How was class?"

"Went by too fast. "

"You really don't get along with your dad do you?"

"He's okay, just… distant."

"There's more to it then that."

"Don't wanna talk about it."

Balthazar hesitated as he debated forcing the confidence but decided to wait for the moment. He would talk to Dave about what was bothering him later. Maybe during training, when Dave was desperate for a chance to take a break.

The ride to the restaurant passed in silence and after Balthazar finished parking, Dave turned to him.

"Are you going to be in the restaurant?"

"I think I'd be more comfortable there, yes. And no, Dave I won't eavesdrop. You'll have privacy."

"Thanks," said Dave relief evident in his voice.

'_Okay, now I'm curious,' _Thought Balthazar as Dave walked towards the restaurant. He sighed, he would have difficulty resisting the temptation to eavesdrop.

"Hey dad," said Dave as the waiter showed the physics nerd to the table for two.

"Nice to see you dressed up for the occasion," commented Daniel dryly as his son sat down.

"Nice to see I can always count on the first words out of your mouth to be a put down. Sorry, that came out wrong."

"By which you mean 'it came out'. Never mind that though," said the elder Stutler with a wave. "Pick something to eat, and after we're done here we'll see the florist, then visit your mom."

"Sounds like a plan.

"So, how are your classes going?"

"Just as well as the last time you asked, Dad."

"Have a girlfriend yet?"

"Yes."

"She smart?"

"Yeah."

"Into physics?"

"Music."

"Pretty?"

"Very."

"This would be a lot quicker if you would volunteer information," drawled the elder man.

"Her name is Becky Barns we were in fourth grade together, before I got transferred. We met up again when I did a demonstration for Heinemann's class..."

By the time the food arrived Dave had finished telling his father about how he and Becky had met up again, minus the sorcerers trying to kill him and the Becky been taken hostage and helping him save the world parts. He thought it wise to leave those out.

"So how about you, Dad? How's work?"

"Profitable as usual. I did want to mention, though, that I am seeing someone.

"Is it serious?"

"Getting there, I may wish to introduce you to her soon."

"Okay. Should be fun." Replied Dave wondering what kind of women his father would be attracted to and vice versa. He really didn't care if his dad dated or remarried.

A few moments of silence passed as Daniel Stutler eyed his son. "You don't want to be here, do you?"

"What? Yeah. I mean no. I mean of course I want to be here. I haven't seen you in ages."

The elder Stutler raised an eyebrow. "Wow, all this time away has done _nothing_ to increase your ability to lie."

Dave sighed, rolled his eyes, and started digging into his food.

"The money for your mother's treatment had to come from somewhere, David."

"You didn't come to see her once. Every time I asked you to come you said you were busy working."

"I was. Her treatment was expensive. I made sure she had the best. We had been divorced for some time David." He added his voice growing softer.

Dave shook his head, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Dave, we've been avoiding it for years now. We need do discuss why you're so mad at me eventually.

"Since when do you care?"

A brief expression of pain flitted across Daniel Stutler face before he shoved his emotions aside and gave his son a stern look. "David, why are you so angry? Is it really just because I never came to visit?"

"Yeah. She asked for you, you know."

"I know."

The remainder of the meal passed in silence. After they were done, they drove to a florist and picked a bouquet of Emily Stutler's favorite flowers.

The cemetery had only a few other people inside… _living_ people. Dave and his father had no trouble locating Emily's grave. The youth gently placed the flowers by the grave stone and stared at the piece of granite before rising.

"Do you miss her?" he asked his father.

"No. She was a good women, but I divorced her for a reason."

"You're all heart, Dad. I'm gonna go now. I have work to do." He turned and started walking towards the exit.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?" asked Dave turning back to his father.

"Sorry to disappoint. Would you rather I lied?"

"No, I'd rather you actually miss her," he replied, turning back to the exit.

The gate that served as the entrance to the cemetery creaked in protest as Dave threw it open and walked back onto the streets of New York.

"Was it cancer?"

"Whoa! Balthazar don't do that!" reprimanded Dave as the older sorcerer stepped out of nowhere, right in front of him.

"I'll think about it. Your mom, cancer?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you asked Veronica about causing it."

"Do you know how cancer works?" asked Dave, his voice cracking slightly.

"There are hormones in the body that tell cells to divide faster— for example in the case of injury— or to stop dividing. It's a balance. Too much dividing and the result is a very large scar. Cancer is when a single cell becomes damaged and no longer responds to the hormones telling it to stop dividing. All its children cells have the same problem, resulting in tumors."

"Yeah, and Veronica told me that we just _will_ the cells to stop multiplying," hissed Dave taking a sudden interest in the wall.

Balthazar placed both hands on his apprentice's shoulders, the younger man turned to look at him. "Dave, it won't do you any good to think like that."

"If I hadn't released Horvath, then you wouldn't have been trapped! You could have trained me. I could have saved her!" He tried to shrug off his master's hands but Balthazar held fast.

"Dave, calm down. What happened to your mother was not your fault."

"But I could have saved her Balthazar, she didn't have to die if I had just listened, if I hadn't touched the doll…"

"Or if I had hidden it somewhere else, Dave, those are a lot of 'if's'— we don't know what could have been."

"I could have saved her Balthazar."

"I'm not much of a healer Dave. I've gotten good at dealing with battle wounds, but sicknesses like cancer were never my strong suit. I doubt I could have saved her, much less taught you how to."

"Then we would've freed Veronica sooner and she could have."

"When did your mother die?"

"Five years ago."

"Then you would have been fifteen, Dave, I would never have allowed a fifteen-year-old to go against Morgana."

"I would have had five years of training to back me up."

"Dave, even if you had convinced me – and that's a pretty big if – I would have used the fusion spell. You would still have refused to imprison me and chances are we would have been killed. You also wouldn't have known to use Tesla coils like you did back then." Balthazar leaned in closer to his apprentice, blue eyes boring into brown. "There is nothing you could have done Dave. There never was. I'm sorry."

Dave pushed past his mentor, and continued walking down the street. He needed to be alone.

Balthazar was torn. Dave needed space, but he also needed to be followed. The master sorcerer groaned in frustration and started walking after Dave, careful to stay at a reasonable difference.

'_If that kid thinks he's getting out of today's training…' _

Dave walked. He didn't know where. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Every once in awhile he looked around for Balthazar, but couldn't find him. Dave wondered if the man had stopped following or if he was just keeping his distance. He eventually noticed he was in a park, but wasn't sure which one.

"Dave?"

The apprentice turned and smiled when he saw Becky, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Balthazar called, said you needed to talk to me. What's wrong?"

Dave's eyes widened briefly in surprise then he smiled tiredly. "I just missed you."

"You shouldn't even try lying, Dave."

"Thanks," said Dave, his shoulders slumping.

"Does this have to do with your dad? You mentioned you were going to have lunch with him today."

"Yeah, and then we visited mom's grave."

"What happened to her?"

"Cancer." He sat down on a nearby bench. Becky sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He never came to see her. He paid for her treatment, but they were divorced and I guess he thought that was all he had to do."

Becky waited for him to continue but Dave remained silent. "Is that why you didn't want to see him? You're mad at him?"

"Yeah, but not just because he didn't visit her, it's because… I didn't have any friends at the time, so…"

"There was no one to help you deal."

"Right. I was always alone with her. I watched her die slowly, painfully, and no one was there to help me deal with it. I'm mad at him for not been there for her, but mostly I'm mad because he wasn't there for me. Kinda selfish huh?"

"Not really." Becky rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't know what to say, but she hoped just being with him would be enough.

oo0oo

"Thanks for the escort home, Dave," said Becky as she opened the door to her apartment sometime later.

"No problem and thanks... for you know…listening."

"Anytime." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Dave was walking on air when he left Becky's building and even Balthazar's sudden appearance behind him didn't dampen his mood. Made him jump though.

"You're never going to stop doing that are you?"

Balthazar looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Come on, we still have training."

"Okay, umm… thanks, for calling Becky."

"Anything to get you focused on your training."

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to be painful?"

Balthazar chuckled.

Half an hour later, they were back in the lab. Once the pair were standing in the circle, Balthazar tossed his coat onto a nearby chair and grabbed his apprentice's wrist pulling it up to Dave's shoulder level before giving it a light twist. "The important thing to remember when you're trying to restrain someone is angles. I have your arm at ninety degree angle, now try to fight back."

Dave swung his left fist towards Balthazar's face and not half heartily either. He had tried that during their first physical combat training session, and it hadn't ended well. Balthazar twisted the Dave's wrist again while moving it to the side causing Dave's body to shift and his fist to veer off course.

"Again."

The exercise was repeated a few more times, and each time Balthazar would, with the slightest movement, force Dave to move in another direction. Whenever Dave tried to break free, a stronger twist of the wrist would cause pain to shoot up his arm.

"This technique requires no muscles, all you have to do is grab hold of your opponent's wrist and they're putty." He let go of Dave and held out his own hand.

"Your turn."

Dave grabbed hold and tried to duplicate what Balthazar had demonstrated but the older man continually escaped his grasp.

"Remember," said Balthazar half an hour later, "keep the arm at a ninety degree angle otherwise…" in one swift movement Balthazar was behind Dave, and the apprentice's arm was pinned to his back. "It's a lot easier to escape, and turn the tables."

It took another half hour, but eventually Dave was somewhat able to prevent his master from escaping, succeeding about half the time.

"Very good. Now a little magic," announced Balthazar pleasantly. He turned to the sofa and levitated the cushions. Another wave of his hands and they turned into tatami mats. Dave moaned.

"Don't worry. _Y__ou're _not the one who's going to be landing on those things. Well, not tonight. We'll need more then two, so I'll teach you a duplication spell, and _don't _try this on living things— you'll need a lot more practice before you'll be ready for that." Balthazar levitated the two mats a few feet in front of him and his apprentice.

"Duplication is tricky, and is mostly, if not entirely magic, because we have to make matter, and what does physics tells us about matter?"

"Matter cannot be created or destroyed only converted."

"Right. We can't destroy atoms, so we can't destroy matter, but we can convert matter into energy. For example: splitting the atom. But that's, generally speaking, a bad idea."

"No kidding."

"Now if matter can be converted into energy, the reverse should also be true."

"Balthazar, it would take like nine atomic bombs to make a few atoms. The entire sun couldn't make a cheeseburger."

"Magic, Dave."

"Right."

"It's also what we're about to do. Clear your mind, see the molecules, focus your neural energy onto them, then shift it and will it to become matter." Balthazar held out his hand and one of the mats began to glow green. He pushed his hand forward and the energy shifted till it was right beside the mat. The master sorcerer closed his fist and the glowing energy became solid. He turned to Dave. "Your turn."

Two hours later Dave still hadn't managed it.

"Alright, that's enough for now," announced Balthazar. "I want to get in some more combat training before dinner. Watch closely." He held out his hand and the mat Dave had been working on started to glow the energy shifted position and became solid.

"Now we're going to practice some throwing techniques, and, since your ribs are still a little sore, you won't be the one landing on the mats."

The next hour was spent with Balthazar walking Dave through the techniques and demonstrating with Dave as best he could without actually throwing the younger man onto the mats. It was slow but Dave didn't mind. When Balthazar thought Dave understood well enough the apprentice practiced the techniques on his master.

"Oommf," moaned Balthazar was he landed on his back.

"You okay?" asked Dave offering the older man his hand. Balthazar took it and Dave hosted his master to his feet.

"I'm fine. That was good," he grinned at Dave before turning back to the mats. He transformed two of them back into couch cushions and levitated them back to their proper place. The extra mats he placed against a nearby wall.

"Come on," said Balthazar, placing his hand on his charge's shoulder as he led the younger man to the stairs. "It's almost time to eat."

"How was training?" asked Veronica from the couch when the pair walked into the living room of the apartment.

"Pretty good, except I can't duplicate anything," said Dave.

"You'll try again on something smaller after diner," 'assured' Balthazar.

Veronica shook her head as she stood and grabbed her purse. "I already made dinner. You'll have to heat it up. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson both have to attend an emergency meeting at their company and couldn't find a last minute babysitter. I should get going."

"Okay. Call if you need anything," said Balthazar just before she leaned in and kissed him. Dave averted his eyes.

"Have fun you two," she laughed before leaving.

Balthazar turned to Dave after the door closed. "Hungry?"

Balthazar knelt on the stone floor clutching the grimhold as if his life depended on it, because so much more than his life did. Veronica was inside, along with Morgana. Horvath was nowhere to be seen as he had fled with the imprisonment of the two women.

Balthazar was alone…

The sorcerer stood. He had to find his master. Desperately he ran through the halls. Maybe Merlin could fix this. Maybe he could help.

Then he saw Merlin, his master, teacher, friend and father, lying in his back gasping for breath.

"Merlin!" cried Balthazar running to his master's side. He tore off his clock and pressed it into the wound trying desperately to stop the blood. Veronica was the healer. She could have helped if she were here.

"Merlin, Morgana's imprisoned! But Veronica, she had to use the fusion spell, and now they're both— we have to get her out!"

Merlin's eyes widened at the news.

"Come on, you can't die! Not like this! I can't lose you too!" shouted Balthazar.

Merlin focused his gaze on his second apprentice. "Balthazar… only the Prime Merlinian can defeat Morgana. If you let her out before you find him, you will both die… I'm sorry…"

Balthazar opened his mouth to assure Merlin it wasn't his fault. Horvath had betrayed them, but no sound would exit. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He needed to be strong.

"Master please don't talk. You'll be fine."

Merlin smiled and gently shook his head. "Use my ring. It will guide you to the one." He held out his hand and the dragon ring uncoiled itself and walked onto Balthazar waiting palm before freezing into a standing position, a ring no longer, instead a small dragon figurine.

"Find him Balthazar. Find the prime merlinian. Merlin's eyes rolled back, his hand fell, and he was still.

Balthazar froze. He couldn't— no, this couldn't be happening. Twenty four hours ago he'd had everything. He had been scared, and the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he'd still had a best friend, a women he was willing to die for and who was willing to die for him, and a master, a father. A day ago he'd had a family. Now his friend was a traitor, his love a prisoner, and his master dead.

It was too much. He didn't have a heart, just a hole, a hole that used to be occupied by his family. They were gone. It was gone. Everything he knew and loved was gone. It couldn't— no, gods please no.

"Noooo!"

Reality hit like a ton of bricks as Balthazar realized he was in bed— wet with sweat, his heart racing— but in bed. He was fine. He reached out for Veronica, but she wasn't there. Right, babysitting. She was fine, just not beside him.

The door practically flew off its hinges as it was thrown open with as much force as an adrenaline-pumped Dave could muster. Plasma bolt in hand, he looked about the room expecting to see carnage. Instead there was Balthazar in bed, looking at him innocently

"What are you doing here, Dave?" asked Balthazar dryly. "And why are you dressed? It's…" he glanced at the alarm clock. "2:34."

Dave's plasma bolt fizzled and died as he stared wide eyed at his master. "I was practicing duplication and I heard a scream, are you okay?" He asked his eyes scrutinizing his master looking for sign of harm.

"I'm fine Dave."

Even in the dim light Dave could see the sweat, and his ears could detect the slight elevation in Balthazar's voice the quickness of his breathing. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He gave his master a sympathetic look.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Dave hesitated. It didn't seem fair. Balthazar could brow beat Dave into talking about a nightmare, but the apprentice couldn't do the same to his master. He didn't want to leave the old man alone, but he couldn't stay unless Balthazar wanted him to.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"You can go now, Dave."

The youth's shoulders slumped. "Goodnight, Balthazar," he said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dave leaned against the door of Balthazar's room, listening for any further sounds, but he didn't hear anything. He couldn't believe the scream he had heard. He'd never heard anything so primal from a human mouth— he didn't think humans could make that sound.

So full of pain. Hopeless. Tormented.

'_What happened to you?' _

Dave tried desperately to think of how he could help, what had his mother done when he'd had nightmares?

He made his way to the kitchen. As he held the glass under the tap, his mind wandered to what his master had been dreaming about and how often did these nightmares occur? Did it have something to do with World War II? Balthazar had mentioned that had been bad. Or was it something else, heck Dave didn't know why he was so surprised. Balthazar was over fifteen hundred you didn't get that old without some major baggage.

'_You don't know anything about a living hell.'_

The words came back suddenly. Dave frowned, he still felt like a jerk for complaining to Balthazar about how the older man existed to make his life hell.

He felt water trickle down his hand bringing him out of his reverie. He looked down and saw that the glass was overflowing. He turned off the tap, poured some water out and made his way back to Balthazar's bedroom.

He stood in front of the slab of surprisingly intimidating wood trying to gather his courage. He'd never seen Balthazar in this state, it unnerved him. Finally, he knocked and swung open the door before his master could bark at him to 'go away.'

"What are you doing, Dave?" asked Balthazar with a groan from his place on the bed. He did not want to be seen by his charge.

Dave held out the glass of water. "Here."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow but took the offering. After a few sips, he placed the glass on the bedside table and smiled. "Thank you."

Dave was relieved to see the smile reached the older man's eyes. "Anything else you need?"

"No, Dave."

"Anything else you _want_?"

Balthazar chuckled slightly but again refused.

Dave stood there a moment longer, then shrugged; getting Balthazar to talk about his nightmares was worse then pulling teeth. "Goodnight," he called over his shoulder as he turned and left the room.

* * *

**Okay you know the drill next update is on the 28 of Dec. Please review, it makes me happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Veil**

**Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible, and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 09**

"Dave!" shouted Balthazar rapping on his guest's door. "Time to get up!" After a moment's pause Balthazar heard movement on the other side. Satisfied, he decided to get back to reading the paper.

"Morning," greeted Dave a few minutes later as he walked into the kitchen where Balthazar sat reading. "Where's Veronica?"

"Downstairs, putting things away, how goes the duplication?"

"Ummm…"

"You'll work on it again today."

"Right. Hey Balthazar, do you think you could teach me how to shrink things?"

"School books getting heavy?" asked Balthazar with a smirk. "At any rate you need to learn duplication first. In order to shrink something you need to convert energy into matter. Well, you do if you want to make it big again."

He noticed Dave's questioning expression. "When you shrink something all the extra mass has to go somewhere or you're just affecting the object's density. For example a five pound text book shrunk to three inches will still weigh five pounds if you're not careful, its mass has to go somewhere."

"Makes sense," said Dave walking towards the fridge. "So what? We convert the mass to energy and back again?" He continued getting the milk out.

"That's one way. There's actually two. The first way is like you said, convert the extra mass to energy and store it inside the object. Then, when you want to make it big again, go back to that stored energy and convert it to matter. The second way, which I suppose I could teach you right now, involves placing the extra mass in another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Asked Dave, sitting down.

"Like the mirror we fell through, that was another dimension, or your Incantus. It's mass folds in on itself, storing it in another dimension so you can put it in your pocket. Or the Persian quick rug I told you about. My body didn't go trough the floor, it went to a pocket dimension. well, it was going there. Luckily I got out before that happened."

"So you could teach me shrinking without me mastering duplication."

"I could…"

"You're not going to, are you?" he asked pouring milk into his bowl of cereal.

"No, consider it incentive. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I'm doing another demonstration for Heirnermann's class, it would be a lot easier if I could just shrink the equipment.

"Well you better learn duplication then."

"Un huh," muttered Dave poking his cereal.

Balthazar smiled, "I do however, have a surprise for you."

Dave glanced up from his cereal to look at his master suspiciously.

Balthazar smiled and ducked under the table when he surfaced he was holding a pair of sneakers. "I replaced the rubber soles with leather, you can wear these, I don't think they'll be much more comfortable then your previous 'old man shoes' but at least I won't have to put up with your complaining about their appearance." He tossed the shoes and a wide eyed Dave caught them.

"Thanks Balthazar."

Balthazar wondered if he should be happy or insulted at the gratitude in the younger man's voice.

He decided to go with happy.

oo0oo

"You're in a good mood today," said Becky as she and Dave started walking to the campus from his lab.

"I have new shoes," announced Dave happily.

"Are those sneakers? I thought you couldn't wear those."

"Balthazar replaced the soles, so comfort wise there's no improvement but…" he shrugged, his smile widening slightly. Becky laughed.

The pair studied for two hours at the university library before Becky had to get back to the radio station. Dave went back to the lab to get some school work in before training. He was surprised when the song 'Secrets' began emanating from his cell phone, as Becky's show was still on, she had just started another song.

"Becky?" asked Dave.

"Hey, I need your help, I just found out that the math assignment I thought was due next week is due tomorrow."

"Ahh… okay no problem I'll just have to convince Balthazar to let me out of training today."

"I'm doomed."

"No, but you are going to owe me a few ice-packs and some aspirin because I'll have to make up for it. Just finish your show, we'll have to go to Balthazar's place. Have you gotten any of it done?"

There was an embarrassed 'uum' on the other end of the line.

"Right," said Dave messaging his temple. "So we should be ready for an all nighter."

"Why not the lab?" asked Becky. "It's closer."

"Because Balthazar's still not letting me out of his sight, and he's gonna want to sleep on a bed, and eat Veronica's cooking. So do I for that matter."

"Fair enough. Thanks Dave."

"Remember, ice packs and aspirin."

Becky chuckled and thanked him again before hanging up.

"So you want out of today's training," said Balthazar suddenly from the overhead walkway, he had gone to get a fresh cup of tea and returned in time to hear every word.

Dave turned. "Yeah, I'll make up for it tomorrow."

"I know."

"Wait," said Dave raising a hand. "So you'll let me out of it just like that?"

"Just like that? You," he said pointing at Dave, "apprentice, will be paying dearly for it."

"Then I should really get back to my Tesla coils shouldn't I?"

Balthazar nodded. "You're not going to have a lot of time to work on them tomorrow."

oo0oo

Becky stepped out of the station an hour later to see Dave smiling at her and holding an umbrella against the rain, behind him was Balthazar, seated at the wheel of his enchanted car.

"Thanks for coming Dave."

"No problem."

"Hi Balthazar," greeted Becky as she climbed into the back seat with Dave.

"Hello Becky, nice to see you again."

"So, what's the homework exactly?" asked Dave.

Becky held out several sheets of stapled paper, Dave looked over the assignment. "Okay we should be able to do all of this tonight."

"How late?"

"Midnight or there abouts judging from how good you are with those physics calculations."

Becky groaned.

"You can have the couch," said Balthazar partially to be nice but mostly because he didn't want to drive her home. No way was she walking the streets at that hour alone, and if Dave accompanied her so would the master sorcerer.

oo0oo

"Okay Dave, how's this?"

Dave looked up from his history book. In between helping Becky with her problems, he worked on getting ahead of his reading for his history and english classes.

He shook his head. "You made a mistake with your differentiation here," he pointed. "It's supposed to be a sine not a cosine."

Becky groaned and Dave got up from the bed to help her along. It was 11:30 and they were on the last problem.

It took another ten minutes, but with Dave's help Becky got it. "Okay, you can have the bed and I'll take the couch," announced Dave.

"Dave's there's no need to be so chivalrous. We can share the bed. There's enough room for two."

Dave's face became bright red "Ahh you sure cause—"

"We'll both be dressed and we're both adults."

Dave smiled and, not bothering to change since Becky hadn't, climbed into the bed next to her. She placed her head against his chest. His smile broadened and, because he really didn't want to get up, used his magic to turn off the lights.

"Thanks again Dave."

"Anytime Becky," he told her gently, running his fingers through her hair.

The couple soon fell asleep.

oo0oo

Dave was having a wonderful dream. It involved beautiful music and dancing with Becky. So he was pretty upset when he was woken by a tingly feeling, he tried to shake it off and get back to his dream, but the feeling of a hand over his mouth woke him up pretty quick.

"Quiet."

'_Bartholomew?' _Dave couldn't believe it. Why would the man attack _here_? With two very powerful sorcerer's in the next room?

"Now get out of bed nice and easy."

Dave grabbed hold of his adversary's arm and yanked it away giving it a twist just liked he'd been taught.

"Balthaz—!"

Bartholomew using his other hand punched the youth in the jaw he then freed his arm from Dave's grasp. He grabbed the youth by the collar and pulled him out of the bed, shooting a light plasma bolt into his chest.

Taking advantage of the disoriented college student, Bartholomew twisted both arms behind his back holding them with his left hand. He brought his right to Dave's face his palm glowing with a blue electric light.

Dave was about to call out again when the door was thrown open and Balthazar stood in the entrance way, both fists glowing with power. Veronica right behind him, her hands above her head ready to fire.

"Let him go," hissed the seven hundred and seventy-seventh degree master.

"I'd rather not. Don't move," Bartholomew ordered Dave, his ring glowing, his palm centimeters from the youth's face.

The plasma bolt in Balthazar's left hand died as the master sorcerer pointed at his adversary. "You need him alive."

"Not whole," hissed Bartholomew as fire shot out of his hand.

"Aaaah!" screamed Dave as the flame seared his face.

Balthazar raised his right hand to fire a plasma bolt.

"Careful Balthazar, you know as well as I do that if I melt your apprentice's eyes, neither you nor your girlfriend will be able heal them," warned Bartholomew as a small flame blazed from his index finger dangerously close to Dave's left eye. Dave shrank away from the flame and closer to his captor.

Balthazar glared but allowed his plasma bolt to die out. "Let him go now, or I will kill you."

"You'll try. Face it Balthazar, you don't exactly have the best track record." Bartholomew turned from Balthazar to Dave, his mouth millimeters from the boy's ear. "Hey Dave. Dave you listening? Your precious master once refused to use magic to get a four-year-old girl out of a prison. Spent too much time looking for the Prime Merlinian to help a few people during the Spanish inquisition. Oh there is a long, long list of times he let people down; let them suffer to keep the secret." He returned his gaze to the master sorcerers. "Now, Balthazar, you and your girlfriend stay right where you are unless you want to deal with a blind apprent—" There was a loud '_thwack'_, and the words died in Bartholomew's throat as he dropped to the floor unconscious.

Balthazar dove towards Dave, catching him before he fell to the floor. Veronica was at his side in an instant, "I'll tend to him."

Balthazar nodded and turned to Becky, who was on her knees on top of the bed still holding a text book aloft.

"What did you hit him with?"

"Math text book," she swayed slightly and Balthazar moved to steady her.

"Looks like he hit you with a weak sleep spell, we're lucky you woke up when you did."

"How's Dave?" she asked, trying to get off the bed.

"Careful or you'll trip over him." He turned to Veronica, whose hands were glowing with a soft white light as she tended the burns on Dave's face.

"How bad?"

"Most of the damage is to his lower left side, no hair was burned and his eyes are fine, it is a serious second degree burn, some parts bordering on third degree but I believe I can prevent scarring. Don't speak Dave."

Balthazar let out a sigh of relief. If hair had burned, it would have melted into the skin which would have caused scarring but with Veronica's help Dave would make a full recovery.

"Bec—" started Dave.

"I'm fine Dave," assured Becky as she brought a hand to her temple in an attempt to regain enough focus to steady herself.

"Don't speak David," ordered Veronica. "Moving the muscles near your mouth is not a good idea."

"Becky, you're still under the influence of a sleep spell," warned Balthazar. "You have to lie down so I can deal with our unwanted guest."

"But—"

"Dave is fine, thanks to you. Lie down," ordered Balthazar in a kindly almost fatherly tone that brooked no argument as he gently applied pressure to the young woman's shoulder to get her to rest.

Reluctantly she complied, but only because the room was spinning.

Balthazar grabbed Bartholomew's hand and removed the sorcerer's ring: A blue stone set in silver. He pocketed it and, taking hold of the intruder's wrist, started dragging him from the room.

"Becky, are you feeling well enough to get some lukewarm water?" asked Veronica a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," assured Becky as she swung her legs over the side, careful not to hit Dave who turned slightly to look at her.

"Don't move, Dave."

Becky shot him a smile as she walked towards through doorway. When she passed by the living room, she saw Balthazar had tied Bartholomew to a chair in the middle of the room. The intruder was still out cold.

"Are you okay?" asked the master sorcerer not taking his eyes off the man in the chair.

"Yeah I'm fine, he's still out?"

"You hit him hard," replied Balthazar with a slight chuckle.

"Good," said Becky as she continued to the kitchen. She found a large bowl and filled it with lukewarm water, then grabbed a clean dishtowel before heading back to the guest room. She placed the items next to Dave, whose face was red and blistering. He gave her a half smile using only the right side of his mouth.

"Ring the cloth so the water falls on the burns Becky," ordered Veronica.

Meanwhile in the living room, Bartholomew was beginning to stir. The first thing he noticed was a very angry looking seven hundred and seventy-seventh degree master sorcerer sitting across from him. The second thing he noted was that his wrists were tied behind his back and his legs were tied to the chair's front ones.

"Why did you attack us? You must have been desperate," said Balthazar.

"You already seem to know the answer Blake."

"You haven't answered my question."

"It doesn't matter if I answer or not. And we both know you haven't got it in you to actually torture me. You don't want your apprentice to see that."

"He's in the other room."

"Yes awake with fully functioning ears. It's cute really, how desperate you are to shelter him."

"Why did you attack us? Alone? You must have known you didn't stand a chance."

Bartholomew stared coolly at his captor.

Balthazar stood up, his right hand glowing red.

"A Greececian burn spell right?" chuckled the trespasser. "Only fair to warn you I won't keep quiet. Your apprentice aside, you do have neighbors. Someone will hear."

Balthazar smiled and his ring gave off a greenish yellow light, "Be silent."

Bartholomew opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out.

"I hope you're comfortable. You're going to be there awhile," said Balthazar before heading to the guest room.

"How is he?" he asked from the doorway.

Dave was about to answer but Veronica shot him a warning look before he opened his mouth.

"He'll be fine," assured Veronica. "Becky, more water. It will help speed up the healing." She turned back to the apprentice. "Don't worry, Dave. It won't scar," she assured him.

"And no Dave you are not going to class tomorrow," said Balthazar, as he knelt by his apprentice's side. "You'll be healed enough, but you won't be able to answer the questions people are bound to have about that burn on your face."

Dave rolled his eyes. He really needed to learn to lie. He could go to class if he could only tell people convincingly that there was an accident in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Veronica stood. "That's all I can do for now. The spell will speed up the healing and I've cast another to help with the pain. You should both try to get some sleep," she said looking from Dave to Becky who sat on the edge of the bed. "Bartholomew has been taken care of for the moment." Veronica bent over and offered Dave her hand, she hosted him up and onto the bed. Before turning towards the door, she brushed Balthazar as she passed and the master sorcerer turned to Dave.

"I'll set up a few more wards, Dave. This _won't _happen again. Try to get some sleep. You might not be going to school tomorrow, but you're still going to train."

Dave moaned. Balthazar held out his hands for the bowl of water, which Becky handed to him with a grateful smile.

"Are you sure he'll be up for training tomorrow?" she asked.

Balthazar nodded, "He'll be fine, don't worry he won't be doing anything physical."

Becky nodded and she and Dave climbed back onto the bed and under the cover as Balthazar left the room closing the doors behind him. Becky wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and holding him tightly, buried her head in his chest.

He wanted to assure her he was fine but Veronica's warnings about talking stopped him,. instead he cupped her chin and gently pulled it up, forcing her to look at him. He hoped his eyes would say everything.

oo0oo

Becky and Dave woke at the sound of a knock on the door and Veronica's voice. "Dave! Becky! Time to get up. Balthazar made pancakes."

"Balthazar made pancakes?" echoed Becky in wonder; the man didn't seem the type.

Dave smiled at her confusion.

Veronica darted up to Dave as he and Becky entered the kitchen. Gently she grabbed his chin and looked him over.

"You can speak now. The healing has progressed far enough that movement won't affect the process."

"Finally," he turned to Becky. "Thanks for the save."

She kissed him on his unburned cheek.

The four sat down to an enjoyable breakfast of pancakes, and as soon as Becky was done eating Balthazar gave her a ride back to NYU, leaving Dave with the instruction to practice his duplication. Dave still hadn't gotten it by the time Balthazar returned.

"Still no luck?" asked the master sorcerer as he walked into the living room where Dave sat on the couch trying to duplicate the fork on the coffee table.

"Not so far."

Balthazar went to the kitchen and came back with an empty glass. "Something else I want you to try. This should be easy. You know there's water in the air around us right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I want you to take the water from the air and put it in the glass. And I want the thing full by lunch time. I'll be downstairs helping Veronica." Smiling, Balthazar turned towards the door.

"Where's Bartholomew?" asked Dave "I haven't seen him."

Balthazar stiffened. "He's dead, poison. It was a slow acting one, someone gave it to him before he came here last night." He turned his neck but his back remained towards his apprentice. "He died a few hours ago."

"So he probably wasn't the one in charge," said Dave shoulders slumping. He had hoped the sociopathic sorcerer's capture meant this ordeal was over.

"No. I don't think he was, he must have been blamed for losing you and ordered to bring you back or die trying."

Dave plopped his forehead in his hands and groaned.

"Dave," said Balthazar, turning to face the younger man. The apprentice looked up at his master and was surprised to see a cold hard set to his eyes, the tightened jaw muscles. "I'll get you through this."

"I know that," said Dave as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, realizing that Balthazar blamed himself for recent events. "It's just a question of when. And how many more lackeys we have to deal with before we find out who's in charge."

Balthazar smiled, pleased to hear that Dave had no doubt the older sorcerer could handle the situation, despite his recent failures to keep the boy safe. "I'm sorry I didn't stop them from taking you."

"You know what my biggest concern was when I was in that cell?" said Dave.

"No. What?"

"That you'd up my combat training to new, more painful levels."

Balthazar started chuckling, then laughing, finally he threw his head back as his laughter increased in volume. It was a surprisingly pleasant sound though a bit… mad sounding."

Dave edged a bit away from his master, he didn't know that Balthazar could laugh. He had supposed it was possible after all the man was human. Right?

"Dave, you took out five of them on your own. I'd say that's pretty impressive. But no, we are not going to cut back on the combat training. You were still taken."

"Ten to one," whined the youth.

"It's my job to prepare you to face those odds. Now I want that cup full by the time I get back."

**Next week wed before noon as usual. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Veil**

**Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****: All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 10**

"How—" Balthazar Blake stopped mid-sentence when he felt water splash across his face. He glared at his apprentice who sat on the couch in the apartment living room, trying to look innocent while suppressing a laughing fit. The youth wasn't having much success. His shoulders were heaving with the effort.

"Might as well let it out, Dave. You won't be laughing when I'm done." Balthazar Blake, sorcerer of the seven hundred seventy seventh degree, had been drenched with water that had been floating above the door as soon as he walked in.

His apprentice was laughing uncontrollably. "It was an accident, I swear. I was practicing levitating the water, and you walked in…hahaha—"

Balthazar had gathered the water off his clothes, hair and the floor and thrown it back at Dave.

"I guess I deserve that," the apprentice sputtered, wiping the water away from his eyes.

Balthazar walked over and glanced at the cup he had given Dave earlier. The container was full. Dave had apparently had a very easy time gathering water from the air and hadn't known what to do with the excess.

"Next time try watering the plants, not the man who can order you to do the dusting, make you help Veronica get the store ready, do the vacuuming, and the dishes."

Dave looked up at his master.

"Well?" continued Balthazar. "Start dusting. And no magic this time. I don't need a flood."

Dave rolled his eyes was he ever going to live that down?

A few hours later Balthazar was busy in the kitchen getting food ready to put in the oven for diner when he felt one of his wards go off. A non-magical user was making his way up the stairs to the apartment. He was glad the wards were in place, because he doubted he would have heard the knock over Dave's vacuuming.

He opened the door and smiled in greeting at his guest, "Bennet, good to see you, come in."

"Hey, Double B. Dave in? He wasn't at school today."

"Yeah he's just doing some cleaning," Balthazar stepped aside and gestured Bennet in.

"You do something wrong?" asked Bennet as Dave turned off the vacuum to talk to his roommate.

"I accidentally drenched Balthazar with some water."

Bennet shook his head, "Leave it to you man. Anyway thought you might like these." Bennet reached into his backpack and handed Dave some papers.

"Today's notes and handouts" said Dave as he rifled through the papers. "Thanks, Bennet."

"No problem man. Um, you gonna be here much longer?"

Dave smiled, he knew that tone. "Who's the girl?"

"Name's Sally. Sally Ravenwood. I am telling you the gal is hot. I gotta thank Double B for teaching me those card tricks."

Dave smiled and shook his head, "I'll be here a few more days."

"Good. I mean, well, you know what I mean. What happened to your face?"

"Evil sorcerer."

"Gotta be more careful man. Those guys will fry you if you give them a chance."

"I noticed," said Dave, placing the papers on the coffee table.

"Got a lot of cleaning to do?"

"Just about finished vacuuming and I gotta do the dishes tonight, but that's it."

"How about magic?"

"Gotta work on my duplication spell."

"Hey I was wondering, you guys ever duplicate money?"

"Generally no. If sorcerers used their power to make gold we'd be devaluing gold. Same with money. Besides people do notice if you spend more then your income."

"Where does Balthazar get the money for all this then?"

"He saved. And some of the coins he decided to set aside for his new life with Veronica are over a thousand years old. One of his old coins sold for fifty grand, and he had about fifty of them."

"Two and a half million? The dude has two point five mill?"

"Yeah, he did a job for some rich lord and got fifty gold coins for his trouble. He didn't have much interest in money at the time so he put them aside, fast forward a thousand years and…" Dave shrugged.

"I was wondering how he could afford this place so easy," said Bennet looking around. "Wait you said 'generally'."

"Not all sorcerers follow the rules, but usually even Morganians follow that one. I mean even Drake had an easy time getting by. Sometimes though a sorcerer will find themselves in a tight spot."

"Balthazar ever make money?"

Dave shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Well I guess I'd better let you get back to work. See ya around Dave," said Bennet with a wave as he started toward the door.

oo0oo

"Still haven't gotten it, huh?" Balthazar leaned against the door frame of the guest room as Dave sat on the bed trying to duplicate a fork. The young man looked up at his master more despondent then usual.

Balthazar frowned. It normally didn't take Dave this long to make some headway in a spell. Dave seemed to sense his thoughts and turned back to the fork. His hand hovered over the utensil, is glowed green and then the glow moved to the left, the fork shape glow stayed a few seconds and vanished.

Balthazar shook his head. Dave was just not getting the hang of converting energy to matter. The apprentice sighed morosely at the fork; certain Balthazar was displeased with his efforts.

"You can do this Dave, despite what the texts books have been telling you all your life. Just picture the energy becoming solid in your head. Feel it with your magic and will it to become solid."

"Right. The universe just bends to our will," said Dave rolling his eyes and falling back onto the bed with a groan.

"Exactly," said Balthazar, taking a seat in the chair by the bed. "Or did you think this was Harry Potter? There is no swish and flick. The only power that magic words and symbols have is what we give them. Will, strength of mind, strength of heart are the major determining factors in every spell. Not how we move our hands, not what words we utter not even the symbols we use, or haven't you noticed we don't use them very often? You think abracadabra has power all by itself? That if you say words in Latin or Old English and wiggling your fingers a certain way those actions have power just because? It's the mind and will of the sorcerer Dave, we're conduits for the energy that connects the universe and holds it together. And make one Star Wars reference and you'll be cleaning this place for a week," he added when Dave opened his mouth.

The apprentice, who had in fact been about to compare the 'energy connecting and binding the universe' to the force, decided to ask another question. "Why do we use words and symbols at all then?"

"Because words and symbols are attached to names, and names, Dave, have power. A great deal of it. Speaking the words in the language that was used to first create the spell helps us to focus the power and energy around us. "It's the same with symbols. But neither will do any good if the caster is weak. You are not weak."

Dave glanced up at his master in surprise, in time to see Balthazar turn his head to look at the clock on the night stand.

"It's almost midnight; your burn will have completely healed by morning so you'll have school to get to. Get some sleep. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Wait," said Dave as Balthazar started to stand.

The master sorcerer sat back down and turned to his apprentice. "Yes?"

"Umm, are we ever going to talk about what Bartholomew said? When he was about to set my face on fire?"

"No."

"Oh… 'Cause leaving a little a four year old girl in jail—"

"It was back in 1692." Interrupted Balthazar his tone harsher than he meant. "Salem witch trials. They were under the impression that the girl's mom was a witch and therefore she was too, so she was treated like one. Any sign of magick—the smallest hint— and more people would have died. So I got her out the legal way… the slow way. She was in jail for a total of nine months. She was arrested in March and I arrived in late August. I got her out on December the 10. She went to an insane asylum. I paid for her to be treated like a human being during her stay. She eventually got out.

Thirty—seven people died as a result of the 'trials'. I watched a lot of good people suffer before their end. I didn't want to set off another hunt before the hysteria had even finished dying down."

He rose from his seat and stared down at his apprentice.

"Now do you want me to justify every decision I made over the course of one thousand, two hundred and sixty years of searching?"

"Umm no," stumbled Dave, staring at his fork. "Sorry."

Balthazar nodded and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

oo0oo

Knocking on a door before entering a home is considered polite by just about every society. Knocking on wards however is considered more of a threat.

Both Balthazar and Veronica awoke when someone set off the wards placed around their home. If anyone with magic, other then the three current inhabitants, came within a few meters of the building the ward was set off. And someone was stepping into range then stepping out, over and over again.

"I think someone wants a word," Balthazar got out of bed and started looking for his clothes.

"It feels like a fae," said Veronica sitting up. "We'll have to take a couple of the iron swords from downstairs."

"I think It be better if you stayed here. Keep an eye on Dave. There might be more then one of them and I don't want to risk them getting to him while we're out."

"We've placed powerful wards over this house Balthazar. Dave will be fine, you may need help."

"I'll manage." He felt a hand on his arm and turned to his fiancée.

"We will do everything together or nothing together. You are my future husband, not my protector."

Balthazar drew her into a kiss and held her close. "I can't lose you again."

"You won't. Now come, before they decide to attempt to break the wards and wake Dave."

The pair exited the building with their swords sheathed, but each rested their hands on the iron handles as it would help keep their minds clear in case the fae decided to try and cloud the sorcerers' judgment. A ball of light Balthazar recognized as a will-o-wisp flew by and into a nearby alley. The couple followed and what Balthazar and Veronica saw approaching them from the other side of the alley made their blood run cold. A man on horseback, a man with glowing green eyes, and antlers coming out of his head.

The Huntsman. Cernunnos. Leader of the Wild Hunt.

Merlin had taught his students well and had given advice on fighting the leader of The Hunt.

Don't.

Ever.

Run in the opposite direction.

The Wild Hunt was a group of fae who actively roamed the countryside throughout the planet looking for things to hunt, often humans. They were about as Unseelie as fae could be and their leader rivaled Lord Oberon in terms of sheer power.

The figure rode towards them and stopped several feet short. "Balthazar Blake, I presume?" said the man on horse back.

"I am."

"Assist us in forcing your apprentice to help us and you will be rewarded. I understand the boy saved your, and your lover's life but you saved his three times prior. You owe him no debt."

Balthazar's jaw tightened and his eyes blazed. "He is my apprentice; I owe him whatever protection I can offer."

"Your decision is final?"

"You're not touching him." The centuries old sorcerer's voice was cold, at odds with the fire in his eyes. The hell he was going to let anyone hurt the boy. Especially them.

Cernunnos raised his arm and a bolt of green light shot out. Balthazar threw up a shield, but it shattered and both he and Veronica were sent flying out of the alley and into the street.

Balthazar landed flat on his back. Veronica on her side and she started forcing herself back up.

"You're the one behind all this," snarled Balthazar, as he rolled onto his stomach and used his arms to get back up again. "Tearing down the Veil is your idea. Even with all your power, you can't always come to earth whenever you want. I read up on the Veil. It was put up in part to deal with you; to limit when you can come and under what circumstances. Should have figured you'd be the one pulling the strings."

It was then he noticed the other fae. There were at least twenty-five of them and they were encircling the pair of sorcerers. Hounds with their sharp teeth, drool glistening in the moonlight, eyes glowing red. The other fae were humanoid, some had horns or smaller antlers. They smiled revealing their sharp teeth. Some were short and hunched over but still muscular, with fingernails like claws. Balthazar thought he saw dried blood on some of them.

Both Balthazar and Veronica were now on their feet glaring at their opponent.

"If you will not sell, you will die for him," the Huntsman held up his hand, palm towards the duo, a ball of green light began to form.

Balthazar threw up a shield. So did Veronica placing hers directly behind his. Balthazar thought that combined they could block at least one of Cernunnos attacks. Well, he hoped. Prayed really.

Cernunnos smiled right before been blown off his horse by a plasma bolt.

"Get away from them!" shouted Dave.

oo0oo

Five minutes ago Dave hadn't been sleeping despite the late hour, as he was determined to master duplication. He used his sorcery to conjure a small light that would shine only for the caster. A trick Balthazar had taught him, useful for sneaking around. Or in this case, late night practice. He didn't want Balthazar noticing the light on under his door on his way to the bathroom or something, and interrupting him by asking what he was up to.

So when he heard them walk by his door, he knew something was wrong. There was nothing unusual about one person being up to get a glass of water or use the washroom, but both?

He grabbed his sweatshirt since his pj's weren't the warmest things to wear, and reached for his shoes which rested a few feet away on the floor. He cast another good sneaking around spell Balthazar had taught him, more to stop the apprentice from complaining that his old man shoes squeaked then any desire for Dave to be good a stealth. The spell cancelled out the sound waves made by the soles of the shoes as well as the immediate area of whatever surface they touched. He didn't have to worry about creaking floorboards.

He waited till the master sorcerers were in the shop before starting down the stairs, and had stood in the stairwell while they gathered two iron swords and walked out. As soon as the door closed he darted towards it. Opening it carefully, he watched them follow the will-o-wisp into an alleyway. Grateful they hadn't turned and saw seen the door open with him watching. He was about to step out when he realized someone else might see him. He cast in invisibly spell on himself and jogged towards the alleyway.

Cautiously he peered around the corner. Despite been invisible he thought it best if he was careful and stayed out of the way. He wasn't intangible.

He smiled when he heard Balthazar stand up for him; despite the situation it was comforting to know he could always count on Balthazar to protect him. The joy dissipated when his master and Veronica were blasted. Struck down as easily as one would swat a fly. He saw the fae step out of the shadows, sneers twisting their faces. He had to move his feet to avoid touching one of the smaller ones. Then he heard the Huntsman threaten his friends and raise his hand. Balthazar threw up a shield and Veronica another, layering the defenses. But Dave could see, even in the dim light that Balthazar was worried, scared even.

It took about two seconds for Dave to get over the shock that Balthazar was scared. He wasn't going to let either him or Veronica get hurt for his sake. He knew if he fired from his current position, Cernunnos would be knocked onto the pair so Dave ran. Weaving past the fae, brushing against a few. They frowned in surprise at the unexpected touch, but he didn't care. Once he was a few feet from the huntsman's left side, he readied a plasma bolt. The most powerful one he'd ever conjured. He felt his invisibility spell fall once he wasn't focused on maintaining it anymore. Everything he had was going into this plasma bolt.

He fired. Cernunnos flew off his horse.

"Leave them alone!" shouted the apprentice.

"Dave! Get back to the apartment now!" yelled Balthazar.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"Nice of you to spare me the trouble of tearing down those wards, David."

The trio looked at the source of the voice. Cernunnos was on his feet, eyes glowing red, face twisted into a snarl.

Dave levitated Balthazar's sword and launched it towards the huntsman. Cernunnos gasped in pain as the sword pierced him. His face became old and withered, his hands gnarled and he looked back at Dave with venom.

"Iron can hurt me boy, but not half as much as I can hurt you."

"I just need a little more," said Dave. The other fae hissed and snarled, 'There are a lot of them.' "Okay I need way more." He held his hands together over his head, focusing his energy, a red light shone from his hands. Dave tore them apart and a wave of magical energy was released.

Balthazar couldn't believe it. Everything was iron. The street, the sidewalk, even the buildings. It was all iron.

"He's been having trouble with duplication?" breathed Veronica.

Transformation sometimes involved creating matter, if the object was larger or denser or some combination of the two. Iron was denser then concrete. To do what he had just done, Dave had created new protons and neutrons as well as electrons and added them into each and every single atom in the immediate area. Earlier, when Dave had been practicing transformation he had only had to shift the protons, neutrons and electrons. Balthazar hadn't given him a task where he actually had to create matter.

Dave had done the equivalent of transforming a piece of paper into a garbage truck.

The other fae wailed and crumpled. Some withered on the ground then lay still. The will-o-wisp dropped and didn't move. Balthazar was pretty sure they were dead.

Cernunnos himself fell to the ground his hands grasped the sword in his gut. He grimaced but managed to pull it out. His face and hands became smoother but he was still surrounded by iron.

"You will pay for this affront—"

Dave hadn't let up. As soon as the spell had been cast he started walking towards his attacker and levitated Veronica's sword into his hand. He now held it at The Wild Hunt's leader's throat.

"I've read up on you. Fae don't lie."

"It is a human concept," spat Cernunnos.

"This ends. I want your word. You will stop coming after me, if you hear of anyone trying to tear down the Veil, you stop them. Understand? And you and everyone under your command, under your influence leave me, my friends and family alone, they're off limits."

"You cannot kill The Huntsman boy."

"I know, but I can turn your skull to iron."

"You've gotten rather sadistic."

"You just tried to kill my friends."

Cernunnos moved too fast for Dave to see. One second his sword was at the fae's throat the next the bladed end it was in Cernunnos' hand, and his face was millimeters from the apprentice's.

Dave glanced at the huntsman's hand. It was older and more gnarled, again. Blue blood dripped from it where the blade had sliced open the palm. The apprentice gulped but with his left hand grabbed hold of Cernunnos' head.

"You no longer have the strength to cast that kind of spell, not on a fae."

"Willing to bet your life on that?" Dave moved his hand from Cernunnos' head to his antlers and focused. Cernunnos hissed and grimaced in pain. A small portion of his antlers, a disk no larger in width then half a centimeter was now iron, he looked at Dave.

The apprentice was pale, sweating and breathing heavily, but smiling as if to say 'I can either turn a section of your skull to iron or I can change your horn back. Your call.'

"You have my word boy. The Hunt and all those under my command, under my influence will never threaten you, your kith, or kin and we will stop others who attempt to tear down the Veil."

"You will also stop anyone from stealing the books, or altering the Veil so a fae army can invade."

Cernunnos' glare intensified but he nodded.

Dave's smile broadened as he moved his hand back to the antler, and changed it back to normal. He dropped the sword, it slipped from the huntsman's hand to clatter onto the iron street.

He turned to his master, a tired smile on his lips and crumpled.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Veil

* * *

**

**Summery****: Shortly after the defeat of Morgana non magical civilians begin to see magical creatures. Balthazar suspects something is wrong with the Veil. The thing that keeps the magical world invisible and soon learns it's a lot worse then he thought.**

**Disclaimer****: All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Balthazar ran to his apprentice's side. He wrapped his arms around the youth, cradling him. The master sorcerer brought his ear to his student's chest, all pretence of decorum gone; his eyes were wide with panic as he listened.

Time is a strange thing when the human mind is involved, in a moment of panic, neurons are on rapid fire, and time slows down. So, the few brief seconds Balthazar spent listening for a heart beat felt more like minutes. More than enough time for all possible scenarios to run through his head. What if there wasn't a heartbeat could he revive Dave? He wouldn't have to go into the forbidden realm of magic. Just CPR. Hopefully that would be enough, but what if it wasn't? Could he do it? What if he couldn't? Balthazar stopped that train of thought; blew up the bridge and sent it plummeting into a dark chasm where he would never see it again. His mind froze unthinking as he listened.

...Thump-thump...

Balthazar's mind began to unfreeze as relief flooded his face when he heard Dave's heart beat. He continued to listen, watching his apprentice's chest rise and fall. Satisfied that the beat was strong enough and breathing steady. He gently lifted the younger man off the ground. Balthazar couldn't believe how light Dave was. All that power and raw talent packed into that thin frame with those noodle arms.

He started when he felt a pressure on his arm and turned to find Veronica staring at him. "He's fine," said Balthazar, "vitals are good."

A warm smile broke out over Veronica's face. The two walked back to their apartment, Balthazar still carrying his charge. Leaving the fae to deal with the iron on their own. For the moment.

Once back in the apartment, Balthazar took Dave into the guest room and placed him in the bed. He stared at his apprentice a few moments, the boy's pale face a reminder of the master sorcerer's recent failures. He had failed to prevent Dave's capture, and had failed to protect him against those who wished him harm. Dave was lying comatose because he failed. And he couldn't _do _anything. He'd seen this before. Heck, he'd been through it. The only thing to do was let Dave rest.

After one final check to make sure Dave's breathing was strong, Balthazar left the room and almost walked into Veronica.

"He's fine," he assured her. "Stay with him. Those fae have to be moved and the street has to be fixed."

Veronica nodded, grateful that Balthazar had something to distract him.

Balthazar saw Cernunnos dragging a few of his people towards the edge of the iron portion of the street. Unfortunately that was about fifty meters away. He decided to first examine the buildings depending on how far the iron extended he might have to fix those first.

He peeked in through a window. The inside of the room was normal. Dave had only affected the outer wall— correction _walls_, all four of them. For every house on the street a little more then fifty meters in both directions from where Dave had stood.

He sighed; this was going to take a lot of work. First thing though was first. He turned to face the huntsman.

"Save your strength, Cernunnos. I'll make a path you and yours can walk." He went to the center and started transforming the iron back into concrete. Once the path was a meter in width and stretch from the center to the end of the now iron street. He then turned to the nearest building certain the fae would have their own cleared up before morning. He needed to concentrate on the buildings now.

By the end of a couple of hours the Hunt had left, taking their dead with them and he had turned about three quarters of the buildings back to normal. He was tired and had little magical energy left, so he decided to return to the flat and rest. Veronica would have to take over the task.

He dragged his feet up the stairs and back into the guest room. Veronica sat next to Dave, reading to him from a book of fairy tales.

He smiled at the domestic scene before she turned to him.

"The Hunt is gone," he told her. "I managed to turn most of the buildings back to normal."

Veronica smiled and handed him the book, careful not to lose the page. "I will deal with the remaining buildings and street." She rose from the seat and brought her lips to his.

"I'd tell you to sleep," she told him after their lips parted, "but I doubt you would listen."

After she left, Balthazar sat down in the chair. "The Old Grandfather's Corner, huh?" he said, reading the title out loud. "Okay. Once upon a time there was a very old man who lived with his son and daughter in law…"

It took Veronica about two hours to return the remaining buildings, street, street lights, garbage cans and even all the garbage back to normal. When she finally returned to the apartment she found Balthazar asleep in the chair, the book he had been reading lay on the floor. She left to get a blanket and wrapped it around him before leaning over him and gently kissing his cheek.

She frowned when she noticed he was grimacing, she gently placed her hand on his forehead and began to dream project, using the memory of the dinner she Balthazar Dave, Becky and even Bennet had had once the store had been bought.

Once her beloved's pain expression turned into a pleasant smile, she brushed a few stray hairs and brought her mouth to his ear. "Goodnight my love."

Veronica made her way to the master bedroom, not bothering to change. She collapsed and fell into a deep sleep before her head hit the pillow.

oo0oo

"Coming!" shouted Bennet after a knock sounded at the door. He opened it to see a middle-aged man with dark, albeit slightly graying, hair.

"Bennet, right?" said the stranger. "Is David around?"

"You know Dave?"

"I'm his father."

"Oh, well Dave's not in right now."

"… Bennet, its seven thirty in the morning."

"Yeah well… he stays in his lab a lot; you might want to try there."

"He told me he sometimes sleeps in his lab. Since its closer to my hotel, I checked there first. So he's not at his lab, and he's not here. What other places is my son known to spend the night?" Daniel Stutler cocked his head in thought. "His girlfriend's?"

"No," Bennet shook his head.

"Hmm, when I visited him in his lab, he was waiting for a friend. Didn't mention a name. Any idea who? Or if this person would know where Dave is?"

"Sorry no," said Bennet, shaking his head again. Daniel Stutler sighed and turned to go. He had just reached the first step when Bennet spoke up again.

"Did you try his cell?"

"Goes straight to voice mail. Kid probably forgot to charge it," replied Daniel Stutler as he continued down the steps.

"Yeah…" murmured Bennet as he listened to Dave's father's fading tread.

Bennet became a little worried when Dave didn't show up in class, but he took extra care with his notes and headed straight for the master sorcerer's apartment when he was done for the day.

The door was opened by Veronica and Bennet noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Hey Veronica, how you doing?"

She smiled tiredly as she waved him in, "I'm alright. Please come in."

"Is Dave okay? He wasn't in class again today."

Veronica shook her head.

Bennet's smile dissipated. "What happened?"

"The Wild Hunt attacked. A group of very powerful fae," She added in response to Bennet's blank stare. "Their leader was about to kill Balthazar and myself. Dave saved us, but he used up too much magic. He's alive and will recover but it will be a few days. Balthazar has gone out to talk to a doctor about writing a note excusing him from classes."

"But he's okay right?"

Veronica smiled to reassure Bennet. "He is asleep and will remain so for a couple more days at the least. But he will eventually make a full recovery. Would you like to see him?"

"Yeah, and I should warn you, Dave's dad is looking for him. I don't think he's going to be happy if he finds out what's happened."

Veronica frowned slightly as she mulled the news over and brought Bennet into Dave's room.

There was Dave, lying on his back with only his head, neck, and small portion of his shoulder visible from beneath the blankets. He looked pale, but peaceful.

"Dave?" Bennet turned to Veronica, "Can he hear me?"

Veronica shrugged. "I like to think so."

Bennet looked at his roomie" when and sighed. "Jeez man, the trouble you get yourself into."

Bennet didn't stay long. He left Veronica with his cell number and instructions to call if there was any change. Balthazar returned about a half hour later with a Doctor Jonas Brown, an old friend he had helped out with a cursed ring back when Brown was a med student. Before the urn incident.

The doctor greeted Veronica warmly before being lead by Balthazar into Dave's room.

Balthazar stood by while waiting for Jonas to finish examining Dave.

"Well," said Dr. Brown, removing his stethoscope from his ears. "His heart and lungs appear to be strong, but if he's out longer then three days I'll want to get him on an IV on him to help with nutrition."

"But he's alright?" asked Balthazar flatly, his voice carefully stripped of all emotion.

"Given the circumstances, I'd say yes, he is, but this isn't my area of expertise, Balthazar. I've never had to deal with someone using up all their energy casting spells. You said it wasn't unheard of for a sorcerer to use up almost all their resources and slip into a deep sleep to recover."

"I also said that sometimes they don't wake up. Usually they wake up in three days, but not always. Since the IV was invented though death has become rare."

Brown nodded. "Seems the problem before was the inability to provide nutrients to the patient. Honestly, I don't think it'll be a problem with Dave. Like I said, his stats are good. Between the two of us David should be fine. Though you do need to keep a close eye on him; in his weakened state he'll be vulnerable to infection. Don't let anyone with a cold near him as his immune system isn't in a position to deal with it."

Balthazar nodded he had expected as much, but it was a relief to it from someone whose view wasn't clouded by emotion for the young man.

"Thank you. You'll see to it he's excused from classes?"

"I will. Don't worry." Brown turned to go, giving Balthazar a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he did so. "I'm glad you found him, Balthy."

"Call me that again and I'll turn you into a frog," threatened Balthazar with a slight glare.

Brown chuckled; despite the glare there was a hint of a smile in the master sorcerer's face effectively nullifying the threat. "Good to see you haven't changed."

Balthazar smiled and the two men started walking back the entrance.

"You know, Balthazar, I can find the exit downstairs on my own," He gazed meaningfully over Balthazar's shoulder as he spoke and the master sorcerer turned to see Veronica staring at the pair, her brows furrowed in worry. Balthazar turned back to his friend and nodded.

"Thanks again, Jonas."

"Call me if there's any change."

"We will, thanks."

Dr Brown nodded and left. After the door was closed behind him Balthazar turned to Veronica.

"Dave's going to be fine."

Veronica nodded relieved to have a healer's confirmation. "Bennet was here earlier. He said Dave's father is looking for him."

Balthazar frowned at the news. "That could be a problem. Where's Dave's cell?"

"On his nightstand."

Balthazar headed back into Dave's room where he picked up the cell phone which was completely drained. He flipped it open, poked a few buttons while holding it forcing some of his power to flow into the cell, charging it. A few moments later the device uttered a cheerful sounding bell noise signaling that it was fully charged.

"David?" asked a husky voice in a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah Dad. Bennet told me you were looking for me," said Balthazar in Dave's voice. "I went to my English tutor last night. We stayed up late working, so I just crashed on his couch."

"And of course forgot to charge your phone."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Daniel Stutler sighed and Balthazar could feel the man roll his eyes from the other side of the line.

"All that matters is that you called, and you're alright. I'm not going to be in town much longer, just another couple of days. We should have dinner together again."

"I don't know. I'm pretty busy…"

"And I'm your father. Dinner. Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at your apartment seven o'clock. Dress up for the occasion. No jeans, no sweatshirt. See you then."

Balthazar turned off the phone and messaged his temple. Veronica, seeing his frustration, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He placed his own hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze.

A smile tugged at her lips at the slight display of emotion. Balthazar had been shut off since last night, he hadn't responded to her touch or voice. The fire in his eyes had died, but it seemed to be coming back.

"Becky's radio show will soon be over soon," announced Veronica a few moments later. "I should go tell her what's happened."

"Good idea. Ask her to come over I need to talk to her."

"I doubt I will need to ask," chuckled Veronica slightly before leaning in for a kiss before she left.

Veronica returned a little less then an hour later with Becky. The blonde darted past Balthazar who sat in his chair and leaned over Dave examining his face, gently brushing it with her hand.

"Dave?"

"He won't wake up for a few days, Becky," said Balthazar wearily. "I've had a doctor look at him. His heart and breathing are strong. He'll be fine."

"Veronica told me what happened."

Balthazar looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect him. He seems to be the one saving me recently."

"You saved him from Sorrel and Bartholomew, and you found Tara a safe place." She informed him, taking Dave's hand from beneath the covers into her own. "He's grateful for that."

"His father has been looking for him," said Balthazar flatly.

"Oh," said Becky, taking her eyes off Dave for the first time and turning to look at the sorcerer. "What are you going to do? Tell him?"

Balthazar shook his head, "That's for Dave to do." He told her about the phone call and the dinner appointment.

"If you're not going to tell him, are you going to disguise yourself as Dave again?"

"Yes. I need to know what Dave told you about his father."

"Baltha—

The master sorcerer waved his hand for silence. "I understand you don't want to betray his confidence, Becky. But if I'm going to pull this off, I need to know what's going on between them. We don't want to give Dave's dad a reason to look closer."

Becky hesitated, biting her lip as she turned to look at Dave again. He had trusted her with his innermost thoughts… telling them to someone else… didn't feel right but Balthazar had a point. It was more important to keep the secret from his father. And considering how close Dave was to Balthazar, she didn't think the physics nerd would mind the master sorcerer knowing.

She told him everything.

Balthazar nodded his understanding and thanked her for telling him, then asked if there was anything else.

She shook her head and Balthazar decided to leave the two alone. He went to the kitchen to help with dinner, informing Veronica that Becky would be joining them.

oo0oo

"You sure these are the nicest clothes Dave has?"

"Sorry Double B," consoled Bennet from his seat at the table in his and Dave's apartment. "Dave isn't one for dressing up."

"I noticed," said Balthazar as he stared at his—or rather Dave's—reflection. He was wearing navy blue slacks with a matching dinner jacket and a pale blue shirt as well as a pair of old man shoes. The clothes were not in the best shape, a little threadbare and worn, but they were clean and pressed, and would do. They met the requirements at any rate.

"Think that's him?" asked Balthazar in Dave's voice when he heard a car pull up outside the apartment.

"Probably."

"And there's nothing you can tell me about the guy?"

"Double B, I only met him the once. Sorry you're on your own."

Balthazar sighed and started walking towards the door he arrived just as a knock sounded.

"Hi, Dad," he greeted, opening the door.

"Evening, son," replied Daniel looking his son up and down. "When you next come to visit, I'll have to take you shopping. Well, come along."

Balthazar followed Dave's father down the stairs and into the waiting taxi.

The ride passed in silence, neither party being much for chit-chat. A fact Balthazar was grateful for.

"Del Posto?" he asked reading the sign over the restaurant. Del Posto was an expensive Italian restaurant.

"Seeing how rarely we see each other I thought we'd make a bit of a night. Also I invited Carol."

"Carol?"

"Yes the woman I'm dating. I trust that is alright?"

'_How would Dave react?' _ Wondered Balthazar. He decided to go with a simple shrug and a nice, non-confrontational approach. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Table for three. Name's Stutler," Daniel told the waiter upon their entrance to the restaurant.

The waiter took a moment to look down at his list then nodded. "This way, please." He led the two to a table by the window in the corner, he handed them their menus, and, with a slight bow of his head, left.

"So when is Carol going to be here?"

"In about fifteen minutes. I wanted some time alone with you."

"Why?"

"You're my son. I haven't seen you in months," replied Daniel dryly.

Balthazar took a sudden interest in the menu. A few moments of awkward silence passed before Daniel Stutler broke it with a forced cough.

"Look Dave, are you… comfortable with been introduced to Carol?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought maybe you believed I was disgracing your mother's memory or some such thing."

Balthazar focused on his menu these were dangerous waters, the master sorcerer did not want to have a talk about Dave's mother with Daniel Stutler. It would mean interfering in a private affair he had _no_ business or right to interfere in. Best try to steer the conversation elsewhere "I really don't care if you date dad."

"What if I re-marry?"

Balthazar put down the menu, thankful that the conversation was going from Emily Stutler to Daniel Stutler's dating life. "That serious?"

"I'm introducing her to you aren't I?"

"Dad it's fine, really."

"Perhaps next time I'm in town I could meet your girlfriend. Becky, right?"

"Yeah that's her name, and maybe. We'll see."

"So you think this English tutor of yours will be able to bring up your grade?" said Daniel, again attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, he's pretty good. Used to teach English."

"Used to?"

"Runs a curio shop now."

"I thought after the Arcana Cabana incident you'd avoid those places like the plague."

"Yeah well… I think it's time I get over it."

"Glad to hear it, you two must get along if you're spending nights at his place. How long has he been tutoring you?"

"A few weeks."

Daniel Stutler looked like he was about to say something else when he looked beyond his son to the restaurant's entrance. "Good. Ah, Carol. Perfect timing."

Balthazar turned in the direction Dave's father was looking. There was a beautiful woman in her mid-forties. She had chestnut brown hair, light blue eyes, and wore a dark green dress. The only real sign of her age were the laugh lines around her mouth, and the slight trace of crows' feet.

"You must be David," she greeted, holding out her hand.

Balthazar stood up to shake it. "And you must be Carol. Pleasure."

Carol smiled warmly and sat down, thanking the waiter for the menu he handed her.

"Have you guys decided what you want to order?"

"BB&L beef Ribeye Fried Potatoes, Parmigiano-Reggiano, Ruchetta and Tomato Raisins," read Balthazar, putting down the menu.

"Seared duck Breast, Apician Spices, Grilled Apricots and Salt Baked Endive," replied Daniel.

Carol looked over the menu for a moment thinking the options over. "I think I'll have the spring vegetables vignarola, rare wild salmon and wheat dressing. What should we order to drink?"

"We'll ask the waiter what's available when he returns," said Daniel.

"So Dave, why don't you tell me about your project?" suggested Carol, turning to Balthazar.

Balthazar started telling the both of them about the physics behind the project. Very glad that he had kept up with scientific progress and that he understood what Dave was attempting to do.

Eventually the waiter returned to take their orders. Once they were given, Daniel inquired about the wines.

"Might I suggest a Bastianich Calabrone? The 2006 is an excellent vintage."

Daniel nodded. "Alright, sounds good. Dave?"

Balthazar shrugged. "Your call, Dad."

"We'll have the Bastianich Calabrone," confirmed the senior Stutler, handing the waiter back the menus.

The remainder of diner past by in a relatively easy manner with Carol taking an interest in Dave's work and life and Balthazar answering as best he could without going into details. He also inquired about how the two had met and how long they'd known each other.

Both were stock brokers and they had met at work. Carol had said something funny which had lead Daniel to asking her out for drinks. Things had just snowballed from there.

The food was good and Balthazar made a mental note to take Veronica here at some point. All in all it was a fairly pleasant evening, until Balthazar began to show signs that the shifting spell was draining him, he was becoming pale and beginning to sweat a little.

"Dave, are you alright?" asked Carol. Her brow was knitted in concern and she was leaning towards him to get a better look at him.

"I'm fine. Excuse me for a moment." Balthazar dragged himself to his feet and walked towards the washroom. Once he was in one of the stalls, he cast a quick growth spell on Dave's clothes so they would fit his natural form before he shifted back.

He leaned against the door, trying to gather his strength. He only had a few moments to get his second wind. He stood there for ten minutes. He had only intended to rest for five but the spell really was draining. It didn't help that he hadn't slept right the past couple of nights. A chair's design did not lend itself to a comfortable night's sleep. Deciding that he really couldn't stay any longer without raising suspicion, he shifted back into Dave. Making his way out of the washroom, he almost collided with Daniel.

"David, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Hmmm, well we'll skip dessert alright?"

Balthazar nodded. "I'd appreciate it."

"Well come-on can't keep Carol waiting."

The remainder of the meal passed by quickly. Both Daniel and Carol sensed Balthazar's discomfort and tried to hurry themselves along. Balthazar put on a fairly good front so the couple merely thought he was coming down with a bug.

When the trio was done, Daniel ordered them a cab, and they went to Dave's apartment to drop him off.

"I'll see you at Christmas, Dave." Said the elder Stutler as his son climbed out of the car.

"Yeah, see you then Dad. Bye."

"Good bye, son."

Balthazar closed the door and gave a small wave as the cab drove off. As soon as it was out of sight he shifted back to his natural form and dragged himself up the stairs to the apartment.

"Double B!" exclaimed Bennet, getting up from the couch where he had been reading. "You okay? You look beat."

"Shifting takes a lot of energy. I'm fine."

"Maybe you should crash here. I don't think Dave would mind."

"No," said Balthazar, a bit harsher then necessary. He wanted to get back to his apprentice. "I'll just rest up a bit, then head back, but thanks."

"No problem, man. Can I get you anything?"

"No, but if I'm not up in an hour, could you wake me?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." Smiling gratefully, Balthazar made his way over to Dave's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

An hour and a half later, Balthazar parked his Phantom 32 in front of his store and made his way up to the apartment.

The first thing he saw was Veronica who jumped up from her seat on the couch and embraced him.

"Were you successful?"

"I was. Glad that's over. How's Dave?"

"He's alright. Becky hasn't left his side since she returned from her radio show."

Balthazar smiled. He hadn't managed to convince Becky to attend class and had had a hard time convincing the blond to attend her show. He had only managed the feat because he told her that Dave always listened to it. She had even spent last night in a sleeping bag by the apprentice's bed. Balthazar had slept in the chair.

Even Veronica had decided to camp out in the guest room. Partially to be there when Dave awoke and also to be there for Balthazar if he had another nightmare. She had also been taking care of all the cooking that needed to be done, since the other two were so reluctant to leave the room.

Balthazar brought his fiancée's lips to his and after an all too brief kiss, made his way to Dave's room. Becky sat on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed, doing homework. She looked up and smiled when she saw Balthazar.

"How are you holding up, Becky?"

"I'm fine."

"Want to use the sleeping bag again?"

"Yes."

Balthazar smiled. He was happy Dave had found someone so devoted to him. Considering how committed he was to Becky, he deserved it.

Again the three slept in the small bedroom. Becky and Veronica in sleeping bags with Balthazar in the chair as he wanted to maintain a good view of his apprentice.

oo0oo

Dave woke up slowly, largely due to the fact that his eyes felt like lead. He turned his head to see Balthazar slumped in the chair next to the bed, fast asleep. There was a glass of water with a straw on the nightstand. Dave reached out for it— well, he tried to— his arm also felt like lead and he only managed to move his hand a couple of inches.

He was really thirsty. He turned his head and saw his master, he considered waking the older man, but Balthazar had dark circles under his eyes, the kind Dave got when he didn't get anywhere near enough sleep. The physics nerd turned his attention to the ceiling and started counting dots.

Ten minutes later he was not only thirstier but bored. He tried to lift his arm again. He got it a bit farther but still didn't have the strength to reach it.

"Balthazar," he rasped.

Balthazar jerked himself awake at the voice. "Dave!" he exclaimed his face breaking out into a wide grin.

"Water."

Balthazar brought the tip of the straw to Dave's mouth. The boy sipped it gratefully and only stopped when the container was empty.

"Thank you."

"Want more?"

"In a bit. What happened? How long...?"

"You, David Stutler, bested The Huntsman Cernunnos. You also got him to agree to leave you and everyone you care about alone. That's what happened, and that was three days ago."

"Three days!" exclaimed Dave. He tried to sit up but didn't get very far before collapsing.

"Yeah. The good news is I got a doctor friend of mine to write you a note saying you were too sick to go to class, so you'll be able to get an extension on all your homework and tests."

"Didn't I leave a huge portion of the street iron? How did you explain that?"

"Haven't. It took us a few hours, but Veronica and I changed it back to normal and we cast an illusion to hide the change while we worked. That was impressive bit of magic, Dave. Not as impressive as transforming part of a powerful fae's body into iron. But still pretty impressive."

"No wonder I'm so tired. I didn't expect transforming his horn to be so hard."

"Most of the fae don't like iron for a reason, Dave. They are… incompatible." He smiled at his apprentice. "Take your time getting better. You're going to have a lot of work to do cleaning when you're ready to be out of bed."

"Cleaning?" asked Dave.

"You disobeyed a direct order. I told you to get back into the apartment."

"I saved your life!" replied Dave and immediately wished he hadn't raised his voice. Balthazar handed him back the glass which he had filled with water from the air. Dave's mouth found the straw and he took several sips while glaring at his master.

Balthazar glanced down at Becky, but the blond showed no signs of conciseness, small wonder she had been wearing herself ragged trying to stay awake and near Dave while still keeping up with her studies. And Dave's rasperry voice wasn't very loud. He turned back to his still glaring apprentice.

"You disobeyed a direct order," repeated Balthazar. He held up a hand when Dave opened his mouth to speak. "This is not a two way street Dave, I'm the master you're the apprentice. I look after you not the other way around. So save your breath. You're going to need it to talk to Becky. That reminds me, I'd better wake her."

"Becky? She's here?"

Balthazar pointed down. "I barely got her to go to her show. She's been sleeping right next to you."

Dave tried to sit up to better see his girlfriend, but Balthazar reached out and pushed him back gently.

"Just be still, Dave," Balthazar leaned back in his chair before bending over to gently shaking Becky's sleeping form. "Becky. Becky, Dave's awake."

Becky bolted upright at the news, almost hitting Balthazar's head with her own.

"Dave!" she exclaimed, embracing him.

"Well this is nice."

"It gets better," laughed Becky as she brought her lips to his.

Balthazar smiled as he got up from his seat and walked over to a stirring Veronica for the commotion had awakened her she looked from Balthazar's smiling face to the bed and her own face almost split in half. Balthazar helped her to her feet and, bringing a finger to his mouth for silence, began walking her to the door. Both thought it best to leave the younger couple alone for a time.

**The End**

Half an hour later…

"Balthazar did what?"

The master sorcerer turned to his fiancée. "I think Becky told him about dinner with his dad."

**The End**

**For real this time.

* * *

**

Wow that was a long chap, Okay time to thank my betas because they are awesome.

**A Karswyll** a fellow writer and a mistress of words, who helped add in much needed detail and description not to mention her fantastic grammar nazi ways. This story would not have been half as readable without you, thanks

**Siriusfan13 **who wailed on me to improve description, flow, grammar, and acted as a sounding board. She made sure my writing made sense, not an easy thing to do sometimes. Again my fic would not have been readable without your help you made some major improvements.

Praise these two lovely ladies people, for they are awesome, no there is no argument to be had. They are awesome.

I hope you all enjoyed the story. I love reviews so tell me what you thought of this thing as a whole, and I hope you all found the ending a satisfactory one.

And thanks to all those who reviewed chap 10 with a special thanks to **kenobigirlliz **who reviewed each and every single chap.


End file.
